


Trials and Travels

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Scars and Souvenirs [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Banter, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, bit of implied raventrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: When called to Karazhan to help Khadgar study a mountain of information in the hopes of finding a way to heal Azeroth, Anduin and Wrathion find more adventure than they'd bargained for. No one said relationships were easy, especially between kings and princes.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Scars and Souvenirs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806547
Comments: 67
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Scars and Souvenirs. You should read that one to understand the nuances in this one, although it's not absolutely necessary. 
> 
> Much love and thanks to my betas: nadi, Roachie, and Z! Without your help this wouldn't be half as good.

[ _Fanart by the talented nadi_ ](https://twitter.com/cyanfacade)

Anduin Wrynn, the young king of Stormwind, and High King of the Alliance, looked up from the charter he was reading to see servants bringing in a large object, draped in canvas. “What’s this?”

“Came from Karazhan, your majesty. Arrived this morning on a gryphon from Archmage Khadgar. King Greymane wanted it brought here.”

They carefully unwrapped it, revealing a large, oval mirror in a dark frame. Once set in place, light reflected off a red gem at the top, and the surface was strangely opaque. One servant hurried over to Anduin and handed him a sealed envelope.

He opened it, taking out a single sheet of paper.

_Anduin,_

_I have news about healing the scar in Silithus. Contacting you by mail takes too long, and sending a letter through the Mage Tower opens it up to gossip. This, while cumbersome, is more secure. I’ll know when the mirror has arrived, and will contact you at noon on it._

_Make sure that impertinent black dragon is there. I’ve been expecting him for more than a month now. There had better be a damn good reason he’s not here._

_Khadgar_

Anduin felt his brow furrow as he reread the letter. Wrathion had been at the keep because Anduin couldn’t bear for him to leave again. It was selfish of him, but the way his heart fluttered when the Black Prince entered the room, the deep feelings in his stomach when they were alone in his chambers, the comfort he felt knowing he would always support him, they were what he was loath to give up.

The object of his desire came strolling into the room at that moment, a pastry in one hand, and a stack of papers in the other. Their eyes met and held for as long as Anduin dared. He broke the stare and went back to the charter, not seeing a word.

“A mirror?” Genn stomped into the room. “I hadn’t expected a mirror. Why can’t he communicate by letter, like a normal human? Or just come here? He sent a gryphon, he could have come himself.”

“Mages do things their own way. They’re much like dragons in that respect,” Wrathion said, polishing off the last bite of his pastry. He met Genn’s frown and didn’t look away.

“Sometimes doing things the _traditional_ way is easier for everyone involved,” Genn said.

“If everyone stuck to tradition, I wouldn’t be here. And then, you’d never had the pleasure of being graced with my company, and N’Zoth would rule Azeroth by now,” the dragon shot back, a smirk on his face.

“I’m sure we would have found a solution on our own,” Genn replied stuffily. Anduin watched silently, hoping Genn wouldn’t drag him into their spat. “Anduin, do you know anything about that bedamned mirror?”

Anduin waved the letter. “Only what Khadgar says here, he’ll contact us at noon once it’s been delivered. He has news about healing the scar.”

Genn took the letter from him.

“That’s all it-”

“I can see for myself.” Genn read silently for a moment. “He raises an excellent question. Dragon, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be trying to save Azeroth?”

“I am where I am needed,” was all Wrathion would say, refusing to take Genn’s bait. Anduin inwardly relaxed.

The hours until Khadgar’s contact passed quietly, with talk of the impending war with Sylvanas in the Shadowlands, what it meant for a country already ravaged by war, and how they could convince their soldiers to march into battle once more. They’d talked it to death already, and no one had anything new to add to the conversation.

He felt his shoulders sag with relief when the noon bells tolled, and everyone turned towards the mirror. It remained unchanged for long moments, and just when Anduin was convinced this was an elaborate prank, the surface changed. Instead of being fully opaque, it began to reveal images of a library and the man within, through wisps not unlike clouds. Within short order the wispiness was gone, and in its place stood a clear view of Archmage Khadgar, standing in front of a table piled high with books and scrolls.

Genn strode to the mirror. “Khadgar! What’s all this nonsense with a mirror? Couldn’t you just come here in person?”

“No, King Greymane, I could not. You’ll deal with the mirror or not at all.”

“Very well.”

Anduin sat back in his chair, transfixed. Someone finally told Genn no, and he accepted it?

“Where’s Wrathion?” The man stepped up beside the older King, and Anduin noticed a scowl on Genn’s face. “Even better, you’re with them. I need you to come to Karazhan. I have books here

in draconic, and I don’t speak it well enough to be able to figure them out. I need you to come translate. I needed you here a month ago. Where have you been?”

“Occupied.”

“With what?”

Wrathion only fixed him with a look.

Anduin finally got to his feet, joining the other two at the mirror. “Archmage Khadgar, it’s nice to see you. I trust this is a new, faster form of communication for us?”

“Faster yes, but this magic is old. I usually don’t use it, but with the information I’m discovering, I think it prudent to have a form of communication between Stormwind and Karazhan for the time being.”

“Will we be able to work it, to communicate with you?” The spell really was fascinating, he wondered if a priest’s magic would be enough to work the magic. He felt Wrathion’s warmth at his shoulder.

“Anduin,” came Genn’s sharp rebuke. “We don’t have time for games.”

He sighed, shifting away to sit back down.

“Wait,” Khadgar called.

He turned back. Khadgar was studying him intently, an odd look in his eyes. “Yes, the magic can be worked by anyone, and I’ll explain it to anyone who’s going to be using the mirror. But not to you.”

Anduin’s shoulders slumped. Of course not.

“I need you here.”

“You do not. He has a kingdom to run.” Both Anduin and Wrathion jumped at Genn’s tone.

“You can handle things in his stead for a couple weeks. I need his expertise.”

“In what?”

“There are a number of books about priestly magic that I could use his insight on. And he is one of the strongest priests among the Alliance.”

“Send the books here. The boy has work to do.”

“These tomes are old. They wouldn’t survive a trip and a stay in the keep. They must stay in the magical confines of Karazhan. Anduin must come here.”

Anduin opened his mouth to agree, but Genn cut in.

“We can send another priest. The cathedral can spare someone.”

“He’s studied with Velen. His knowledge is both different and more useful to me than some priest from the cathedral. I need him. It won’t be for long. A few weeks, less if Wrathion flies him over.”

“Absolutely not. There is no way I’m letting the High King ride on the back of a black dragon.”

Anduin caught the glare Wrathion shot Genn, and hid a smile.

“Then a few weeks it is.”

“Send a gryphon. Wrathion can get there on his own.”

“They’re busy.”

“Make them unbusy.”

“You forget yourself, Genn. As leader of the Kirin Tor, I am just as busy as any king. When I say my resources are not available, I mean it. If you won’t let the boy come with Wrathion flying him, then they’ll have to travel by horseback. And I will not put up a garrison of guards. The last thing I want to do is attract Sylvanas’ attention to Karazhan while Azeroth needs us.”

“Then what do you propose?”

“Send us as commoners,” Anduin spoke up.

“What?” Genn and Wrathion said in unison.

“The trip should be safe enough, it’s through my lands. We can dress as commoners, ride average horses, and stay at inns.”

“You can also see how your kingdom fares as you travel, without being stuck in any one place trying to fix things.” Khadgar nodded his approval. “You’ve always said you want to know how the common folk fare, here’s your chance.”

“But the passes between Darkshire and Karazhan aren’t safe. There’s at least one group of ogres, and I’ve heard of groups of bandits on the run from the Night Watch. You could be hurt, or worse, killed! And since you’re waiting on that silly girl to finish mourning-”

“Lady Hannah isn’t a silly girl,” Anduin replied quietly.

“Whatever. You could leave your kingdom without a ruler, simply because you want to take a holiday!”

“You forget I’ll be with him.”

Genn sneered. “Will you willingly get your claws bloody to save King Anduin, dragon?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him safe,” Wrathion said quietly, eyes locked on Genn. A tense silence fell over the group.

“Then it’s settled,” Khadgar said, clapping his hands. Anduin jumped. “Anduin and Wrathion will travel to me, and stay. I’ll only need Anduin a week or two, plus the travel time. Then they’ll return to you, and Wrathion,” he leaned on the dragon’s name, “will return to Karazhan and help me with these draconic books.”

“I don’t like this,” Genn growled.

“I need to go. Khadgar needs me, and by the Light, Genn, it’s been so long since I left the Keep. With Sylvanas causing problems, I need this last respite before we go to war yet again.”

Genn sighed. “I know. And I know I’m overreacting. I just can’t bear to lose you. Not just for Stormwind’s sake, but because I can’t bear to lose anyone else.” He turned to Wrathion. “Protect him, Dragon, or your head will be out there with your father’s.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you really think he’ll let us go?” Anduin asked later that night, as they cuddled in bed. “I mean, he agreed readily enough, but can we trust him not to send someone after us? Someone who will see?”

Wrathion wrapped his arms around the young king, pulling him closer. “I can’t trust the old wolf any further than I can throw this keep. I’ll put my Blacktalons on watch, to make sure no one manages to follow us. We may have to make do in Darkshire, but I’m hopeful the threat of ogres will keep any of his spies from following us into Deadwind.”

Anduin shivered and pulled the covers up over them. “I can’t say I’m looking forward to meeting them. After all the trouble in Draenor, I think we’ve had enough ogres.” He looked pointedly at Wrathion.

“I had nothing to do with them,” he replied mildly. “They’ll leave us alone. The ones here don’t like dragons, and don’t like fire. I’m more than enough for them. And the bandits, should they be stupid. I don’t foresee any problems.”

“You never do. And yet, things sometimes go spectacularly wrong when you’re about.”

“Tonight didn’t.”

“Oh no, tonight went very right. I think I’ll be sore for days.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Dragons and their egos.”

“You’d be disappointed if I was any different. My magnificence complements your sweetness. And you are so sweet, my prince. I regret our time together is being cut short. I had hoped for more time before I had to go to Khadgar. At least I’ll have you near me for a while longer. I only wish we could keep sharing a bed.”

“If it was anyone but Khadgar, I’d try to find a way,” Anduin admitted. “But Khadgar would probably turn me into a cat, lock me in a cage, and send for Genn to retrieve me.” He pushed a lock of Wrathion’s hair back.

Wrathion caught his hand, kissing it lightly. “And then out secret would be out, and we’d never be allowed within a kingdom of each other, if they had their way. No, my love, I can’t bear the thought of being forced apart. We’ll manage. We have before, and we will now.”

***********************************************************************************

“The trip will be tiring, we should make the most of tonight,” had been whispered in his ear by Wrathion as he left the council chamber after a particularly grueling session. Anduin had to school his expression after catching Genn staring at him, brows furrowed. After that, the day dragged. Council meetings felt like days instead of hours, and he had to hold his tongue while he heard complaints from the citizens of Stormwind.

He’d begged off a number of invitations from nobles, using the early morning as an excuse. He knew he could ride half asleep for most of the first day safely, but it got him out of boring parties. Even Genn accepted it, albeit with that same furrowed brow from earlier in the day. Anduin knew there would be a day he’d have to talk to the king, but he was putting it off as long as possible.

Once the door was shut but not locked, Anduin shrugged off his day coat, hanging it over the back of a chair. He loosened his collar and cuffs, grateful to be in a private area where he could finally drop the facade he wore throughout the day. He wished he could relax, but the mounting desire at what Wrathion had planned had his nerves tingling.

“I hope you didn’t start without me,” The dragon said from the doorway. Anduin turned in time to see him lock it, then murmur a spell.

“Is that-”

“The same spell Khadgar taught you. I’m a quick study.” Within heartbeats, they were embracing, the young king’s face pressed into warm, dark skin. “I missed you today, my love.”

“Some day you’re going to slip up and use those words in front of Genn.”

“Maybe he’ll have a fit, and we’ll have to call for a healer.”

That brought a laugh to his lips. “Unlikely. I’ve never seen him get so much as a paper cut.” He pulled back and studied his beloved.

“Having second thoughts? We could fly. I am able to carry you.”

He shook his head. “No. I relish the idea of seeing my kingdom. And I want time with you, just you. We don’t get enough time together.”

“Having me warm your bed isn’t enough?” A wry smile crossed Wrathion’s face, but Anduin could see faint shadows there too.

“Well, you are outstanding in bed,” he said, watching the handsome man preen. “But I’d like to see more of you. What if you have terrible table manners?”

He scoffed. “I’ll have you know, I have impeccable table manners. I am a black dragon, after all. We excel at everything.”

Anduin snorted, then grew serious. “I’d do anything to have you at my side, all the time, you know that, al klaruk?” he said, using the draconic word for beloved. “We still have time, there’s something we may yet find that would keep us together.”

Wrathion stroked the side of his face. “I know. I try not to dwell on it, and you shouldn’t either. Let’s go to the bedroom, so I can wear you out before our journey.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lavish rugs couldn’t hide the fact the keep was chilly, even near midsummer. Anduin knelt, bare, feeling the cold creep up from his knees. Both arms were behind him, wrapped together in fine silken rope from wrist to elbow. His ankles were similarly tied, keeping him in a tenuous position. He was harder than he’d ever been.

“The High King of Stormwind, trussed like a suckling pig, and kneeling at my feet,” Wrathion mused, as he circled him slowly. A riding crop skimmed along the top of one of Anduin’s buttocks. “I never tired of seeing this. If your council could see you now, I’d lose my head faster than you’d lose that impressive hard-on.”

Anduin felt his cheeks and ears flush. “Then it’s good no one can see me,” he murmured, studying the polished black boots coming into view. The crop came down lightly on a nipple, and he felt his cock jerk in response. By the Light, he was getting close. He closed his eyes

“No one else gets to see. This is for us, and us alone.” Another light smack, this time on the other nipple. He swayed.

Anduin heard the rustle of Wrathion’s clothing as he sat in the chair, then the smell of the leather crop as it was placed under his chin. Carefully, his head was guided upward. He opened his eyes to meet Wrathion’s burning gaze. “Still with me, my prince?”

He nodded, swaying again.

The crop moved away from his chin, tracing a lazy pattern down his throat, across his chest, around his nipples, working its way lower. Anduin kept his gaze locked on Wrathion the entire time, until the crop made a gentle swipe over his cock. He jerked, nearly falling, but caught his balance.

“Jumpy?”

“Horny.” Anduin wanted to look away, but couldn’t break the stare.

Wrathion brought the crop up, showing Anduin the pre-cum snaking down one side. He licked the crop slowly, making a show of savoring it. Anduin whimpered. “Impatient?”

“Please.”

“What?”

“Please, fuck me, Wrathion. I want you.”

“Soon, my pretty one. Soon, I promise.”

Anduin struggled against his bonds, feeling the ropes hold. He was so hard, so ready to come.

Wrathion leaned back in the chair, undoing his sash and undoing his silk trousers. Freeing himself, he moved to the front of the chair.

Anduin needed no urging. He bent over, careful not to topple to one side, and took the dragon in his mouth. The smokey, musky scent of him was heady, almost intoxicating, after being denied for so long, and Anduin reveled in it before beginning to work on Wrathion’s length. He swirled his tongue around the tip, slowing only when hands dug themselves into his hair almost painfully.

“If you could only see how you look. By the Gods, Anduin, you’re driving me to distraction. You really are a pretty thing, aren’t you? All I need is a bow, and you could be a Winter’s Veil gift for me, all ready to unwrap.

“Stay pretty for me, my prince. Keep your face clean shaven, keep your boyish charm for me. I know the ladies at court are wooed by it, but do it for me, al klaruk. Let me be the one who warms your bed, not some silly noblewoman.”

Anduin pulled back as best he could, wobbling. He met Wrathion’s gaze. “For you, anything.”

The hands gripped tighter as Anduin went back to Wrathion’s cock. How he wished he had his hands free, so he could cup the other man’s balls, touch his thighs. At this point, his cock was aching so badly he’d settle for a quick touch of his own.

As always, the dragon seemed to know his needs as soon as he thought them. His hair was pulled back roughly, and he was turned away from the chair and pushed over a footstool. He turned his head just in time to prevent himself from landing face first in the rug, instead feeling it rub a burn against his cheek. _Heal that before leaving the room_ , he thought.

Ass in the air, Anduin had just enough time to wonder if the footstool would need cleaning before Wrathion’s hands were on him, spreading his cheeks apart. He moaned as one hot finger found the spot and pressed. There was an initial moment of uncomfortable feeling, but it passed.

“More,” he gasped as the dragon touched him.

“Greedy tonight?”

“Who knows when we’ll be able to do this again? By the Light, Wrathion, Please! Take me!”

A soft chuckle from behind him was all the answer he got. He tried wiggling back, but all it did was earn him a slap on the ass.

“Patience, my prince. I’ll have my way with you. Not your way, but mine.”

When Anduin felt the head of the dragon’s cock at his entrance, he took a deep breath in anticipation. The stretch and burn were welcome after what felt like hours of foreplay. Wrathion eased in, gentle as always, until he filled Anduin completely.

“You feel so good,” he murmured to the tied man, gently moving his hips.

“More Wrathion, please, more,” Anduin begged, nearly out of his mind with need. “Please, don’t be gentle, you’ve teased for so long.”

The dragon began moving faster, sliding in and out in long, deep strokes. Anduin rocked his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, their bodies slapping together. The strokes became rougher, shorter, Wrathion’s breathing harder.

Anduin moaned, cheek pressed into the rug. He felt a hand on his cock, stroking him in time to the trusts. Close, so close.

Wrathion thrust deeply and moaned, coming hard. Feeling him come, Anduin came as well, feeling it splatter his stomach.

Anduin only vaguely felt the footstool propping his stomach up, and barely noticed Wrathion untying his bonds. He became more aware when a warm, wet cloth was run across him, cleaning him up.

“Sorry, I faded out on you for a moment,” he said, sitting up carefully.

Wrathion gave him a tender smile. “I seem to have that effect on you. Come on, let’s go to bed. We have a long trip ahead of us.”

***********************************************************************************

“Well, it wasn’t as painful as it could have been,” Anduin said, once they were outside the city gates.

Wrathion looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

“What? Genn only stopped us five times with paperwork and nonsense. I fully expected it to be past noon, not mid morning, before we were on our way.”

“I expected him to forbid you to go at all.”

“He can’t,” Anduin said simply. “You forget, I outrank him. High king and all.”

“Speaking of which, you can’t go about the country side as you are. Outfits and disguise spells are all fine, but names will give us away. Pick a name for the journey.”

“Andy. Close enough.”

“Very well, and you shall call me Theo.”

“Theo?”

“My name doesn’t lend well to being shortened, unless you wish me to appear as a Forsaken?”

“Point taken, Theo,” Anduin said, smiling at the dragon. The changes to him really were remarkable. Gone were the flamboyant silks and dragon scales, and in their place were sturdy riding leathers. His wild mane of dark curls had been tamed into a queue, and somehow, using a charm from the mages, his vivid red gaze had become a common brown. He was still devastatingly handsome, Anduin decided, but in a more mortal way.

“Does my appearance bother you, Andy?”

“Not at all. I was just thinking how normal you look.”

Wrathion sniffed. “As if I could ever be normal.”

“You’re still gorgeous, you just look more… mortal.”

Wrathion stilled atop his chestnut gelding, which continued along, ignoring him.

“That’s hardly an insult, and you know it.”

“I know it isn’t.” A long pause, almost uncomfortable. “You pass as… normal. How you managed to shed your noble manners though, I would like to know.”

Anduin grinned. “I shed them whenever I am able. You forget, I’ve spent plenty of time out of the keep and away from being a dutiful prince and king. I’m really no different than anyone else, when I’m allowed to be myself.”

Anduin enjoyed the ride to Goldshire, the feel of dappled sunlight through the trees and the smell of the forest as gentle breezes wafted it past them. He pointed out the occasional sight to Wrathion, such as a flock of sheep, and the home of a woman known to be obsessed with cats. By the time they stopped for a meal at the inn, Wrathion had relaxed.

“I think we’ll make Eastvale by tonight,” Anduin was saying as they stepped inside. “They have a small inn there.”

“That puts us further along than I would have expected. If we keep this pace up, we should be there in three days,” Wrathion said as they sat at a small table.

“I was actually thinking the fourth morning,” Anduin said, giving Wrathion a knowing look. The dragon looked startled for a moment, but then smiled.

Lunch was a simple affair of hearty stew and fresh bread, and the men applied themselves with a will. Anduin spent much of the meal engaging the hostess in idle chatter, asking about Goldshire and it’s inhabitants, trying to suss out any problems a he would need to know. He even returned her flirting, earning a sharp kick from Wrathion when her attention was elsewhere.

“You know I was only trying to be polite,” Anduin said once they were back on the road.

“I still didn’t like it. She was too old for you.”

“She was probably younger than I was, if anything.”

“She wasn’t pretty enough.”

“She was harmless.”

“She couldn’t turn into a dragon.”

“She wasn’t you?”

“Exactly.”

Anduin laughed, the sound ringing out in the air. A pair of birds in a nearby tree took flight, swooping over the two men as they flew. Anduin looked over, seeing Wrathion staring between his horse’s ears, shoulders hunched.

“No one will ever compare to you. No one needs compare to you, because my interests lie in you, and only you, al klaruk. There is no need for jealousy.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I would hate to eat the competition.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You look like hell,” Wrathion observed as they saddled their horses the next morning.

“I slept poorly.” Anduin took two tries to get into the saddle.

“I can relate.”

Anduin headed to the major road, Wrathion following him. He waited until they were far from the logging camp before speaking. “I didn’t realize how badly I was sleeping before you started coming to bed with me. Last night, I just felt so… alone.”

Wrathion reached out a hand to him, Anduin leaning over to breach the divide. “I understand, my love. And after last night, I wholeheartedly agree to an extra night out before we reach Karazhan. If we’re to be separated after, I want one more chance to hold you while we sleep.”

“Good thing I had them pack bedrolls just in case,” Anduin said dryly. “I claimed we might not get rooms, and Genn threw a fit at the idea of the King of Stormwind sleeping on the forest floor, but I assured him I have slept in worse places many nights. He forgets about the shipwreck in Pandaria, I think. There were plenty of nights of sleeping in forests back then.”

“I remember those tales. You used to sigh with relief every time you went to bed in Tong’s tavern.”

“He had the best beds.”  
“That he did.”

The two shared a fond smile and lapsed into silence that carried them through the forest.

As they approached the intersection detouring them to Lakeshire for Anduin’s information gathering, a large hawk sounded a cry above them. The men looked up, Anduin shielding his eyes against the sun’s glare.

Wrathion held out an arm, and the hawk settled down on it. His horse shied, unused to a bird landing that close. “One of the trained Blacktalon hawks,” he said in answer to the unspoken question. He popped the cap off a carrying case attached to the bird’s leg and withdrew a slip of parchment. Unrolling it, he scanned it, his face tightening into a scowl as he read. He recapped the case and threw the bird high into the air, calling “Return!” as it took flight.

“What’s wrong?”

“Genn has someone in Lakeshire. Apparently they slipped out of the city early, and got past my sentries. They’re posing as a courier. There’s a Blacktalon headed this way, but they won’t be to the town until after lunch.”

“Well, we have two options. We wait on your Blacktalon, or we stay the night. I’d rather wait on your help, since the more distance we can put between us and the spy, the less they’ll know.”

“And the better time we make, the more time we have for camp tomorrow?” Wrathion said, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course.” Anduin clicked his tongue and urged the horse on.

The Lakeshire Inn was much the same as the one in Goldshire, with simple furnishings, hearty fare, and a flirty innkeeper’s daughter, Meg. Anduin kept up the same line of questions he’d asked in Goldshire, inquiring about possible problems, but in a friendly manner. Any time Meg seemed to falter, he simply turned up the charm, and received his answers. It seemed despite the years of war and hardship, the small settlement was doing well, and aside from some supplies, there wasn’t much Anduin needed to do.

The courier was in the inn, much to Anduin and Wrathion’s annoyance. Meg had introduced him proudly, mentioning he was passing through on a special mission, “from the king” she’d whispered confidentially to them. They’d contrived to look suitably impressed.

Anduin had just about run out of pleasantries and idle chatter with Meg by the time Wrathion’s Blacktalon showed up. He tried not to let relief show on his face.

“Meg, you’ve been a wonderful hostess, and the meal was most excellent. Theo and I must be going soon, we have many miles to cover. Do you think I could purchase some provisions from you, in case we arrive too late for the evening meal?”

“Of course Andy, it would be my pleasure.”

While he waited on Meg, Wrathion slipped out. Anduin noticed the courier busily talking to the Blacktalon.

“Here you go my dear. You and Theo have a good ride,” she said, returning with a small pack.

“Meg, you are a savior. Thank you ever so much,” he said, pressing a gold piece into her hand and kissing her on the cheek. She giggled.

Wrathion was waiting with both horses ready to go.

“We’re good?” Anduin asked.

“We’re good.”

The two rode swiftly away from Lakeshire, not speaking until they were on the road to Darkshire.

“How did she react?”

“Hmm?” Anduin asked, startled out of thoughts of another lonely night.

“How did Meg react when you kissed her?”

Anduin stopped his horse. “How did you know?”

“I know you.”

“But-”

“And I know you’d keep up the act. So, what did she do?”

“She giggled.”

“I wish I’d had someone to bet with before we took lunch,” Wrathion said with a sigh, urging his horse forward.

“Wrathion, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know you’ve kissed others before.”

“Well, yes. But they didn’t mean anything.”

“You’ve never told me. Who was your first?”

“My first kiss? Let’s see… it was right before I left for Pandaria, actually. A nobleman brought his daughter to court, and I was asked to be her attendant. Make conversation, dance with her, bring her punch, the usual.”

“Much like what you were doing for Lady Hannah?”

“Exactly. Attending a noble doesn’t change, whether you’re a kid or an adult. So I was there with her, her name was Maria. She was sweet, a good dancer, and funny. We had a good night, and after she was bored of watching everyone, I walked her back to her room.

“On the way there, she asked if I had ever kissed anyone. I admitted I hadn’t, and she the same,” Anduin said, watching a butterfly flit by. He loosened the reins and let the horse choose its path. “One of us, I don’t remember who, came up with the idea of just getting it over with. So we did. We found an alcove near her chambers, so no one would see us. And we kissed.”

“And that was it?”

“Yup. I’ll be honest, I don’t remember much. It wasn’t too awkward, our noses didn’t bump like the first time you and I kissed, and I didn’t step on her dress. No one found us, and it wasn’t forced. It was just nice. I wasn’t interested in doing it again with her, not like the first time I kissed you. But it wasn’t bad.”

Anduin looked over at Wrathion, and found the dragon studying him.

“What?”

“Sometimes I forget you have lived a life so utterly different than my own, full of it’s own fullness and nuance. You have so many stories to tell that I will never be able to match.”

Anduin shifted uncomfortably in the saddle.

“Well, then match mine. Tell me about your first kiss.”

“Why?”

“To even the score.”

“No, why should I bother? You were there.”

“You mean-”

“You were my first. My only, if I must admit to it.” A faint blush coloured Wrathion’s cheeks.

“Oh,” was all Anduin could say.

They came around a small hillock, Darkshire appearing before them. Anduin picked up his horse’s reins and guided them to the inn. As they dismounted a small, portly man came out.

“Good day sirs. Is it a meal you’ll be wanting?”

“Perhaps later. We were hoping you had rooms to rent for the night,” Anduin said as he tied up his horse.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid that may be a problem,” the innkeeper said. “We have a small caravan passing through, they took up most of the available space.”

“Do you have any space available?” Wrathion said, coming around Anduin’s horse.

“Just one room, a small one. If one of you doesn’t mind the floor, I can have a pallet brought up.”

Anduin and Wrathion exchanged a glance. “That will do just fine.”

***********************************************************************************

“You look happy,” Wrathion remarked as they rode out of Darkshire.

“I had superb company last night, and slept well.”

“Are you sure you slept in the same room as I did? I don’t recall getting much sleep at all,” the dragon said, grinning. Anduin felt a blush rising.

They rode in companionable silence for most of the day. Anduin noticed the hilly terrain become more rocky and less hospitable as they traveled into Deadwind Pass, and shivered. He knew there really wasn’t any danger, not with both of them armed, and Wrathion a dragon, but he was still uncomfortable.

“Since we had last night, do you want to push for Karazhan tonight? I’m sure we can make it before dark.”

“I most certainly do not. A night alone with you, somewhere _private_ ,” Wrathion stressed the word, “would be most worth the delay.”

Anduin smiled, and wondered if he looked as happy as he felt. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Since Pandaria, if he let himself think about it. Life had been so much simpler back then.

“I wonder if Khadgar has a jihui set.”

“What?”

“I was thinking about the hours we spent playing it at the Tavern. It made me wonder if there’s a set in Karazhan.”

“I would doubt it.”

“That tower has been around a long time. Someone may have collected a set that found it’s way there. I would like to play against you again, for old time’s sake.”

“Fine,” Wrathion sighed. “But I doubt there’s one there. We can play at the keep when I return. I have a set in my belongings.”

“You do?”

“I brought it with me when I left Pandaria. Haven’t been without it since. Haven’t had anyone to play with since I left.”

“So I might finally beat you.”

“Hardly, I am a master.”

Anduin laughed. “I remember you sweeping the tiles off the table more than once in rage when things weren’t going your way.”

“I was setting up for a new game.”

“In the middle of the previous one?” Anduin couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.

Wrathion joined him, and soon both men were bent over their horses, laughing loudly.

“Stop, humans!”

They both straightened immediately and reined their horses to a stop. In front of them, a small group of ogres stood, carrying clubs and staves.

“You may not pass,” The lead ogre said, pointing at them using a club studded with heavy spikes.

“We have business in Karazhan with Archmage Khadgar,” Wrathion said confidently.

“You do not have business with us. You may not pass.”

“Last I was told, these roads were free for anyone to travel, and not controlled by any one group.”

“These are our roads. You pay, or you go.”

“Nonsense.” Anduin could see Wrathion’s face beginning to darken.

“Wait,” he said, urging his horse forward a step. “What price do you demand of us, to let us pass.”

The ogre regarded him. “You have gold?”

“We have a little money.” He lifted his hand to brush hair out of his face.

“I want that,” the ogre said, pointing to Anduin’s wrist.

“No,” Wrathion said before Anduin could refuse.

“I’m sorry, that’s not something I’ll part with.” Anduin put his arm down and covered the slim bracelet, a gift from Wrathion. “It has little value.”

“It’s magic.”

Anduin exchanged a look with Wrathion. Was the magic in the bracelet so strong even the ogres could sense it?

“It’s not an option.” Anduin said, more firmly. “If you’re interested in magic, perhaps I can help. I am a priest.”

“No. I want it.”

“He said no. Tell us what else we may offer, or let us pass,” Wrathion said, any trace of patience gone from his voice. Anduin could see the dragon’s knuckles on one hand were pale where they gripped the reins, and the other hand was balled in a tight fist. The hairs on the back of Anduin’s neck began to rise.

“You may not pass.”

“Fine.” Wrathion raised his hand and called out, a ring of fire erupted around the ogres, penning them in. All but the leader drew back from the ring, clustering in the center.

“Trickery!” hollered the leader, swinging his club through the flames. In response, Wrathion bid the flames grow higher, until they were well above the ogre’s heads.

“Time to go, my prince,” Wrathion said as he took up his reins. Anduin followed suit, matching Wrathion’s canter as they rode hurriedly away from the trapped ogres.


	5. Chapter 5

They rode for what Anduin guessed was the better part of an hour before Wrathion slowed their pace. He pulled off the road, into a small thicket, where they could rest their horses and eat the mid-day meal they’d bought at the inn.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Wrathion accepted a piece of cheese from Anduin as they sat together under a tree. “I didn’t actually expect we’d meet the ogres. Everything I’d heard told me they were a peaceful sort.”

“When did you hear that?” Anduin asked, mouth full of bread.

“Right around the time I first showed up to Stormwind.”

“A lot can change in a few months. Something might have caused them to change.”

Wrathion shrugged. “Well, we’ll be more prepared when we come back. One more reason to just fly back.”

“Gen would have a fit.”

“Two more reasons.”

They shared a laugh, leaning into each other. Anduin broke off a bite of bread, and carefully placed it against Wrathion’s lips. The dragon took it.

“I think I’m glad your human form doesn’t have fangs.”

“I could, if you’d like.”

“No thanks, I like my fingers unbloodied.”

“You know I wouldn’t draw blood, unless you wanted me to.”

They ate lunch quietly, trading bites and relaxing under the tree. Once finished, Anduin stuffed the remnants into the pack and tied it back on his horse. As he came back to Wrathion, he found him stretched out under the tree, hands behind his head. Unable to resist, he sank down on top of him, straddling the dragon’s slim hips.

“Hello there,” he said as Anduin leaned forward to drop a kiss on his lips. “I have to confess, I’m still having trouble seeing you with hair this dark.” He fingered Anduin’s hair, which thanks to a charm worn about his neck, was deep brown.

“It confuses me too,” he admitted. “I caught a look in a mirror before we left the inn today and wondered who on earth I was. At least if I ever decide to run away from the keep, I know what to do to avoid detection.”

Wrathion tugged on the brown locks, then closed his eyes. “It’s more than just the hair. They changed your nose too. You’d need another charm. I’ll be happy when you can take it off.”

Anduin kissed Wrathion’s forehead, then each closed eyelid. “Me too. And I’ll be happy when yours is gone. I miss your real eyes.”

Wrathion opened his eyes and regarded him solemnly. “Even though they remind you I’m not human?”

“I know you’re not human. I’ve always known you’re not, and I’ve never thought of you as one. Ever.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

“Would I really let you share my bed, and have my heart, if it bothered me?” Anduin touched the dragon’s face. “I love you. I know you’re a dragon, and not a human, and I don’t care.”

Wrathion pulled him down, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss. Anduin groaned, hands digging in the earth, trying not to collapse on him completely. Arms came around him, pulling him close. He ground his hips into the other man, feeling the answering hardness in his riding leathers.

Neither of them heard the men sneaking up on them, and they only registered the sound of the horses whinnying when it was too late.

The stunning spell took them by surprise, and everything went dark.

***********************************************************************************

“That’s why we hold him for ransom. If he’s as noble as you think, his pa will pay dearly to have the boy back.”

“I dunno. The way he was kissing on his bodyguard, maybe his pa won’t want anything to do with him. Nobles don’t like that sort of thing, can’t get kids from two men. Messes with bloodlines.”

“Hmph, as if he’d be the first one to prefer men. Most marry a woman, do their duty, and keep someone on the side. Jus’ no one talks about it.”

Anduin came to wakefulness hearing the two men argue, presumably about him. His arms and legs still tingled as an after affect of the stunning spell, and as he moved, he discovered they had him tied up, preventing him from pulling the gag out of his mouth. He looked around, finding he was in a small, patched tent. The flap was slightly ajar, letting in the summer sunlight, but not allowing him much of a view outside.

“Sounds like the lad’s awake,” one of the men said. Anduin cursed himself for not being quieter when he woke. A head poked into the tent, blocking the light. A dark haired man, dressed in patched traveling leathers entered, kneeling on the ground near him.

“Hullo lad,” he said pleasantly. “Sorry for the stunning spell, but that’s how we do things around here. I’m going to take the gag off you now, so you can answer some questions. No one’s around to help you, if ya wanna scream, but Jem out there hates screamers, so ya know.”

He reached for Anduin, who pulled away as far as he could, which wasn’t far. The gag came free, and he spent a moment spitting out loose threads.

“What’s your name?”

“Where’s my friend?”

“Not here. What’s your name?”

“Is he alive?”

“Not important. If your pa knew what you two was doing, you’d be in right trouble. I saved you. Now what’s your name?”

“Go to hell.”

He’d expected the strike, but it still hurt like hell. His lip split, trickling blood down his chin. By the Light, the man was strong.

“I won’t ask but once more. What is your name, boy.”

“Andy. Is my friend alive?”

“Was when we left him. I’m Russ. Now Andy, you’re coming with us. The ogres let us camp here, and look for folks to ransom, but they don’t like us staying. We’ll be moving on now, taking you somewhere safe, until we can get a letter to your pa.”

“Pa’s dead.”

“Then your Ma.”

“Ma’s dead.”

Another strike, this one harder. That was going to leave a black eye, Anduin realized, but didn’t much care. As long as Wrathion was alive, he could get to Karazhan and get Khadgar, and the two could find him. Somehow.

“I’m not lying. My parents are dead. It’s just me. You can write to my household. They’ll pay your ransom. There’s phrases we’ll put in, and my steward will know it’s from me.”

Russ regarded him for a long minute. “You better not be lying to me, young lordling. If you are, you’ll get to see your guts before you die.”

“I swear on the graves of my parents, I’m not lying. I’m the only one left, and I’ll cooperate.” And he would, if only to get back to Wrathion.

“Good. Let’s start with your valuables.”

“I don’t have any,” Anduin started, but Russ raised his hand. Anduin flinched.

“The bracelet.”

“Oh, that. It’s not worth anything.”

“I want it. Tried to take it off you, but it wouldn’t come. Why not?”

Anduin shrugged as best he could. “It’s a trick bracelet, friend bought it at the Darkmoon Faire. You have to know the trick to take it off. Like I said, it’s not worth anything. Looks real, but it’s iron and paint. I can’t take it off because I haven’t figured it out yet.”

Russ studied him again. “What kind of friend would do that?”

“One who loves playing tricks on people. It’s been six months, I can’t get rid of it. I promised I wouldn’t take it off until I solved it. Bet him 5 gold pieces I’d get it off before midsummer.”

“You’re going to lose boy, midsummer’s in a few days.”

“I know. Stupid of me to agree, but I’d been drinking.”

“What’s that necklace you’re wearing?”

“Oh, the little charm? My mother gave it to me when I was fourteen. Supposed to keep me from, um, you know, um, getting, getting a woman, um, with child,” he stammered, using the first lie that came to mind.

“Guess you’re going to need a new one.” Russ reached over, and with a dagger cut the thong threaded through the charm.

“No!” Anduin cried as the charm was pulled away and the illusion dropped from him.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” The bandit said, staring hard at Anduin. “The king of Stormwind?”

All Anduin could do was glare at him, hoping it would keep the fear at bay. “I suppose this changes things.”

“It does indeed. Ransoming a king is a much bigger job than we usually take on. And if we’re not careful, we’ll have your army breathing down our necks. Good thing we’re too far for your bodyguard to reach us, even if he runs.”

“Not if he’s on horseback.”

“Jem took care of the horses.”

The man looked Anduin over for a moment, then nodded to himself. “Looks like we’ll have to hurry.” He took up the gag, and managed to re-gag Anduin, despite his desperate thrashing. Once gagged, his bindings were tightened, and then he was rolled on his stomach. He fought every motion, but Russ was strong, and Anduin still felt the effects of the stunning spell in his limbs. The man tied his arms and legs together, rendering him hog-tied and helpless.

“That should keep you in place,” Russ said, panting a little from the effort. He tugged on the leather skin Anduin had been lying on, dragging it, and Anduin, out of the tent. The mid-day sun blinded him, and he blinked furiously, trying to regain his vision.

He briefly registered something blocking the sun before Jem yelled, “We got a problem!” and Wrathion, in dragon form, dropped out of the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hozier's NFWMY is a nice song to listen to for this chapter, despite it being slow.
> 
> Going to have a couple days of intermission here and there between chapters in the future, sorry. I'm a little behind on editing, and I have a special surprise by the wildly talented nadi for the end chapter, and I need to buy him time. I promise it's worth the wait.

Anduin’s view of the fight was limited by the way Russ had him tied, but he was able to follow well enough to be able to recount it later, if he had to.

Wrathion landed in the center of the meager campsite, scattering the campfire and knocking over the other two tents with his tail as he bellowed. A jet of flame shot out of his mouth, scorching a tree and setting the horses wheeling. A pack mule just flattened its ears and went back to picking at a small patch of withered grass.

“Where is he?” came the dragon’s booming voice, loud enough to make Anduin wish he could cover his ears.

Russ ran to the far side of the campsite, where Jem was cowering by the scorched tree. “Where is who?” he shouted.

“Anduin Wrynn, King of Stormwind. You have taken him from me.” His voice was loud enough to make the tree shake.

“He ain’t here!” Jem called back, face in a scowl. Russ elbowed him.

“He’s here. Give him to me.”

Anduin struggled, hoping the movement would attract Wrathion’s attention.

Russ straightened, all business. “Lord Dragon, what will you give us in exchange for the king?”

“Provided he’s unhurt, your lives.”

“Well, we don’t have him, you see, he was taken out of here half an hour ago by our associate, Tripp. Now I can tell you which way they’re headed, if you’ll just spare our lives,” Russ said.

“Russ, we don’t got-” Jem began, but Russ waved him off.

“A big strong creature like you, Lord Dragon, should be able to catch them in no time,” Russ continued. “And me and Jem, we wouldn’t be saying a thing about what we saw you two doing back there, no sir, not a thing.”

Anduin had managed to flail enough that he’d caught Wrathion’s eye, but the two bandits hadn’t noticed. They’d managed to share a brief moment of eye contact, and he swore there was a twinkle in the dragon’s eye, but it must have been the light.

“Very well. Which way has this Tripp gone?”

“He went east!”

“We went north!”

Both were said in unison.

Anduin swore Wrathion raised one eyebrow. “I see,” was all he said.

“Lord Dragon, had we known, we never would have bothered the two of you,” Russ began, taking off his hat and bobbing a bow.

“Enough, I tired of your nonsense,” Wrathion said, reaching out and swiping at Russ. The man went flying back, past the scorched tree.

“Hey now!” Jem shouted, pulling a dagger on the dragon. He lunged forward, slashing at one front leg. Anduin could see the dagger drew a scratch, but was unable to tell if there was blood against the glittering dark scales.

The swipe was all Jem managed before Wrathion growled and swatted Jem. The man tumbled towards the rock wall at the back of the clearing. Anduin took a moment to admire the power and grace that was Wrathion in his true form. He was all all sleek, dark scales glittering in the light, and huge, magnificent wings tucked on his back. He filled most of the clearing, and Anduin was impressed at not only his appearance, but the power radiating off him. Intellectually, he knew he was a dragon, and not a human, but sometimes it was easy to forget all that raw power contained within the gorgeous body. Today, it was on display.

Wrathion turned in his direction, and he could see concern in those glowing red eyes. “Al klaruk, did they hurt you?”

Anduin shook his head, wishing, not for the first time, that he could get the gag out of his mouth. He wriggled toward Wrathion, although he couldn’t get very far.

“Hold on, I’ll help you.” Wrathion took a step towards Anduin, but a movement to the side caught their attention.

Jem had gotten up, and was staggering towards Wrathion. He was unsteady on his feet, but he’d picked up a spear from somewhere, and was advancing on the dragon. Anduin’s felt himself pale; that could do some real harm, if Jem knew how to handle it.

“Not so tough now, are ye?” He sneered, brandishing the spear. His movements were secure. “I spent ten years as a pikeman, if yer not careful I’ll run ye through, dragon. Then where will your pretty boy be, with ya bleedin’ on the ground?”

Wrathion crouched, protecting his vulnerable underside. All Anduin could do was watch, helpless, while he faced off against Jem. Each time the older man lunged, the dragon swiped, but damned if Jem wasn’t good with a spear. Wrathion couldn’t pin him down, and the small clearing left him little room to maneuver. Anduin watched, helpless, as they played out the back and forth.

“I tire of this,” Wrathion growled, and lunged, one massive clawed paw out. Jem stabbed out, but Wrathion had caught him off guard, and the dragon was able to easily bat the spear aside. In an instant, he had the man in his jaws, and Jem only had a moment before Wrathion chomped down. _The poor man didn’t have a chance to scream_ , Anduin thought, although he couldn’t pity him.

Anduin watched, partly in horror, but mostly in fascination as Wrathion chewed on Jem as if he were a bite of tender steak at the keep, and swallowed smoothly. He turned carefully, and made eye contact with Anduin. In a flash of light he was back in his human form, hurrying over. He bent over Anduin, hands gently removing the gag.

“Thanks. Ugh, that thing is disgusting.”

“They did hurt you.” The tone was dark.

“Just some blows. I can heal it.”

Wrathion brushed his lips across Anduin’s brow. “I came as soon as I could. When I woke, I couldn’t move for so long, it was like my limbs wouldn’t obey me. Then, when I could move, it was like that night we drank three bottles of wine and couldn’t get from the sitting room to the bedchamber without falling down.”

“I never thought about how a stunning spell would affect a dragon,” Anduin admitted.

“It shouldn’t have. We’re resistant to most forms of magic. I can only assume it’s because I wasn’t in my true form, and I was wearing that charm.”

“Where is it?”

“Pulled it off when I came to get you. It was making shifting harder. Whoever created it had no idea how dragon magic works.”

“Wrathion, none of us know how your magic works. Dragons are notoriously quiet about that.”

“Well, we have to keep up an air of mystery somehow, don’t we?”

“Are you going to untie me?”

“In a bit. I need to handle this camp first. Can’t leave anything useful for the rest of these vermin to scavenge.”

“I could help.”

Wrathion’s eyes glittered. “Oh, you’re helping just fine, lying there all helpless.”

Anduin blushed.

He watched as Wrathion gathered up the ruined tents, unsaddled the horses, and took the bags off the pack mules. Everything was dragged to the scattered campfire, and placed in a haphazard pile. He even came and rolled Anduin off the skin he’d been on, and added it to the heap.

“All right, we’re nearly ready to go. We’re not walking all that way back. They must have taken you on horseback, we’d lose hours walking, so we’ll fly.”

Anduin’s heart left at the idea of riding on Wrathion. He’d always wanted to ride on his back, but they’d never been able to come up with a reasonable excuse for them to do it.

“I can’t wait to be free of these bonds,” he said, wiggling about. “I think my feet are asleep.”

“Oh no, my prince. I have plans for that.”

“What?”

Another flash of light, and Wrathion was again in dragon form, filling most of the clearing. He turned and opened his mouth, emitting a jet of flame on the pile of supplies. They burst into flame, and soon a fire was burning merrily.

“You can’t do that!” Came a shout from the far side of the clearing.

Anduin looked over to see Russ staggering towards the dragon. He held a sword in one hand, but the point was wavering so badly it was clear he wasn’t going to be able to use it. Wrathion swatted him back towards the trees.

“I can do what I wish. I am the Earthwarder. And you seek to harm your fellow humans.”

Russ lay stunned for a moment, then climbed to his feet, slowly. This time, there was no sword, just naked fists. Anduin almost laughed. Fists? Against a dragon?

“It’s how I live!”

Wrathion swatted him down again. Again he got up.

“Who are you to judge me? You’re just a dragon! I have a right to do as I please!”

“Kidnapping others violates their will.” Another swat.

Russ took so long getting to his feet that Anduin thought maybe he’d wised up enough to stay down.

“I make an honest living! No one gets hurt, not much anyway. And everyone goes home happy!”

“Enough!” Wrathion bellowed. Darting forward, he snapped up Russ in his jaws, shaking him as a cat would a mouse. Anduin heard popping and cracking sounds, but was unable to feel any sorrow for the man’s death. Instead, he watched as Wrathion devoured the man, then daintily wiped his massive jaws with his claws.

“Now, we are done, and we depart.” The dragon came over to Anduin, and carefully, so carefully, picked him up. Anduin felt claws close about his middle, but the way he was tied kept him from dangling too much in Wrathion’s grip. Instead, he was free to look around as the dragon leapt into the air, huge wings pumping as they soared above the crags.

***********************************************************************************

The rocky landscape of Deadwind Pass rushed by beneath them as the flew, and Anduin’s first flight was only marred by the fact he couldn’t shield his eyes against the fierce winds. At the moment, he didn’t much care. He was glad to be away from the bandits and back with Wrathion.

The flight ended almost too soon for him, but he was also relieved when Wrathion set him down and flashed back into his human form. He recognized the spot as where they’d had lunch and been kidnapped.

“Do you think this wise? What if there’s more bandits out there?”

“I didn’t see any sign of anyone else in the area. I suspect they spread out into small parties. Less risk that way.”

“What about the horses?”

“They weren’t far. I flew over them shortly after I left, and went back for them. I wanted to get you first, but chasing horses down in the dark was not what I wanted to do tonight.”

“What do you want to do tonight?”

“Spend it with you,” Wrathion said, leaning Anduin against a pack and checking his bonds.

“Untying me now?”

“No.” The dragon’s lips met his, and all thoughts fled. Anduin kissed back hungrily, happy to be safe and secure, and admittedly in awe of the sight of Wrathion as a full black drake.

“You were incredible back there. The way you took care of those bandits, without even blinking.”

“They were nothing. They were in the way.”

“You were amazing.” He knew he was gushing, but couldn’t help it. He kissed Wrathion feverishly, from his lips, down his jaw, along the collar of his shirt. “I wish you had your normal shirt on, this collar is too high.”

Wrathion laughed, the sound a rumble against Anduin’s lips. “Patience, my prince.”

“Don’t want to be patient, want you.” Wrathion pulled away, and Anduin whined. He struggled against his restraints, wishing he could reach out and touch the other man.

“My turn.”

Deft hands pushed him on his side, then ran along his exposed neck, brushed down along the waistband of his trousers. Anduin felt himself growing hard, and moaned. Wrathion pushed up his linen shirt, exposing his abdomen, and began dropping kisses above his naval.

“I was amazing, you said?” The kisses inched lower.

“Incredible. So powerful.” He arched his back, willing Wrathion to keep moving lower.

“Well, we are known for our power.”

“Sexy too.”

“Oh?”

“All that power was sexy. How you handled everything, so fast, so easily. It was so sexy.”

“I’m glad you approve.” Wrathion moved back up and kissed his mouth again, hard. Anduin lost himself in the kiss. When his lips parted, a forked tongue slipped inside his mouth. He groaned, enjoying the playing of it against his own human tongue.

When they broke apart, breathless, Anduin said, “You haven’t done that in a while.”

“Perhaps I’m in a mood.” Wrathion’s eyes were bright.

“That would explain a great deal.”

Instead of replying, Wrathion simply moved down to drop more kisses on Anduin’s abdomen, while his fingers worked at the fastenings on Anduin’s trousers. Anduin moaned as they came open, and the dragon slid them down his hips.

The heat of Wrathion’s tongue was nearly unbearable as he slid it around Anduin’s cock. Anduin writhed under the wet touch, whimpering. “Wrathion, please.”

“Patience.”

Anduin lost himself in the heat of Wrathion’s tongue, and the touch of his expert hands on his thighs and his balls, teasing his him in all the ways he loved. He longed to run his hands through Wrathion’s hair, but the ties kept his hands behind his back. He considered trying to burn them for a moment, but knew he couldn’t focus enough.

As Wrathion finally took him in his mouth, Anduin bucked his hips. “More, please Wrathion, more.”

At first, Wrathion toyed with him, running his forked tongue around Anduin’s length while he sucked, causing Anduin’s toes to curl and his knees to shake. It was a long forgotten sensation, the wildly inhuman tongue on his cock coupled with the hot wetness of Wrathion’s mouth.

Finally, Wrathion worked Anduin’s length faster, giving Anduin what he wanted. Anduin surrendered to the pleasure, closing his eyes and focusing on Wrathion’s hot mouth and talented tongue, and nothing else.

He came with a shout. He felt Wrathion around him, working his length gently, then withdrawing. A gentle lick, then a kiss was dropped on the scar on his inner thigh. He pulled Anduin’s trousers back up for him.

“Let me untie you. You’ve had a rough day.”

“It got better,” Anduin said dreamily. “Are we staying here tonight?”

“Unless you want to make Karazhan in the middle of the night, yes. I’ll protect us.”

“You can’t stay up all night, you’ll be too tired to ride.”

“I have no intentions of staying up all night. I can stay in my true form and sleep. I’m much harder to damage that way.”

“Oh,” Anduin said dumbly.

The bindings came free and Wrathion spent a long time checking Anduin’s limbs, making sure there was no damage. Aside from minor rope burn and a little numbness, Anduin assured him he was fine. Once Wrathion was convinced, he changed into his dragon form and settled down.

“Grab your bedroll and come lie up against me. I’ll keep you warm, and we’ll make an early start to Karazhan in the morning.”

Anduin settled down beside Wrathion, snuggling up close. “You know, today was the first time I’ve seen you in your true form since Pandaria. You’ve matured. You’re beautiful.”

Wrathion preened. “Well, we black dragons are the best looking of all the dragon flights.”

“And so humble,” Anduin said, running a hand along Wrathion’s scales.

“Of course I am. Sleep, my love. You’ve had a long day.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you think Khadgar will let us shower and change before he sets us down to complain about you not being here sooner?” Anduin asked, as the gates to Karazhan loomed before them.

“I hope so. I have blood everywhere.”

“You both smell like you’ve been a week on the road, not a few days,” came a voice from the steps of the decrepit tower.

“Khadgar!” Anduin exclaimed, sliding off his horse.

“Good to see you, my boy.” Khadgar came up to Anduin to embrace him. “And you do need to bathe before we talk. You too, Wrathion. Good thing I had the servants prepare tubs.”

Both men took their packs off the horses and followed Khadgar into the crumbling structure.

“I’ll take you to the bathing chambers, then we’ll have a light lunch before I show you to your rooms. I’m sure you could use a rest before we settle down to business. Anduin, why do you have a black eye?”

Anduin groaned. He’d forgotten to heal the damage from the bandits. “We ran into some trouble on the way here.”

Khadgar looked at him. Anduin ducked his head.

“I promise we’ll tell you all about it, Archmage Khadgar, if only we can get a bath first?” Wrathion said.

“Of course. Don’t mind me, I’m just a grumpy old man.”

Khadgar led them to a sparsely furnished bathing chamber. “I don’t have separate bathing chambers for you, but there is the screen. I hope it’s enough privacy.”

“It will be fine,” Anduin assured him. “It beats washing up in the horse trough in Darkshire.”

Khadgar laughed. “At least this water is warm. Leave your packs here when you’re done, I’ll have them transported to your rooms later.”

Wrathion and Anduin shared a quick, sad look before turning to thank Khadgar. Once the room was empty, they embraced, crushing themselves together.

“Do you think Khadgar would notice if we always bathed together?” Anduin asked as they broke apart. He ran a hand down the dragon’s cheek.

Wrathion laughed. “He may be ancient, but I would wager he’s much sharper than he looks.”

They disrobed slowly, stopping to savor each other’s bodies as they went. Anduin pulled the screen back so he could see Wrathion in his tub.

“He’s not old,” Anduin said, once he’d dunked under the water to wet his hair.

“Nonsense, he must be your grandfather’s age, if your grandfather were still alive.”

“No, actually he’s not all that much older than Jaina. Think of him more like an uncle than a grandfather.” Anduin soaped up his hair, careful to keep the suds out of his eyes.

“But he looks so old.”

“There was an incident, when he was young, about our age, possibly before. I don’t know all the details. He doesn’t talk about it, and others know, but it’s considered rude to ask. But something happened, and his appearance aged. I mean, compared to us, yes, he’s old, but he’s hardly ancient.” Anduin ducked under the water to rinse his hair.

“The way mortals age sometimes baffles me. How someone can be one age and look another? So often you look older than your actual age.” Wrathion thoroughly cleaned the shallow cut on his arm. Anduin made a note to heal it once they were out of the bath.

“Well, our lives aren’t easy. Long hours of work, hardship, and war age a person. And we’ve had more hardship and wars on the last forty years, so I can see why most people you meet look old.”

“You need to stop aging then, my prince.”

“You know I can’t, al klaruk. I’m mortal. I’ll grow old too. You’ll have to let me go.” He looked over, catching the dragon staring into the water. “It won’t happen for years. We have plenty of time to spend together, and now, I’m looking forward to lunch and some time away from Genn. So let’s make the most of this, shall we?”

“I suppose,” Wrathion said, his face pensive.

After the two had washed and dried, with each taking care of the hard to reach spots on the other, Anduin took a moment to heal their wounds. Calling up the light, he healed the cut on Wrathion’s arm, and his own black eye and split lip.

“There,” he said, after they were dressed. “Maybe Khadgar will forget to ask about our little adventures out there if we look presentable.”

Wrathion leaned over and kissed him. “Somehow, I doubt we’ll be that lucky.”

***********************************************************************************

They weren’t spared, of course. As soon as they left the bathing chamber, a servant lead them to a small room, where Khadgar was seated, reading a book and nibbling on a roll.

“I was wondering if you’d both fallen asleep in the bath,” he said dryly.

“I needed to get my hair clean,” Wrathion said primly, sitting down on one side of Khadgar.

Anduin sat on the other side, across from Wrathion and took a roll. “Thank you for letting us bathe first. I feel so much better.”

“You smell better. And look better. So how’d you get that black eye? Lovers spat?”

Anduin choked on his roll.

“We ran into bandits.” Wrathion said, smoothly buttering his roll. “They mistook Anduin for a rich nobleman.”

“That explains why you rode in looking as you did. I thought Genn said you were traveling in disguise.”

“Until the bandits, we wore them faithfully,” Anduin reassured him.

“After the bandits, all bets were off,” Wrathion muttered.

“I don’t suppose you can make us a fresh set before we leave?” Anduin asked Khadgar.

“I can.”

“I have mine, you’ll only need to make one for King Anduin,” Wrathion said. “I confess, I’m loath to put it back on. It made me feel itchy the entire time it was on.”

“I can take a look at it, if you’d like. I can adjust the spell to be more in tune with your draconic magic.” Khadgar passed Wrathion a dish.

“I would appreciate that.” The dragon took it, scooping a portion of food onto his place

“So, bandits. Will you be sending a squad from Darkshire to root them out? I’ve been getting reports they’ve been causing problems lately. Since my staff is small, I can’t exactly spare anyone to handle them, not that anyone’s well trained in arms. I’m too busy to go myself.”

“Oh, they’re no longer a problem,” Wrathion said. Anduin grinned across the table at him.

“Am I missing something?”

“Wrathion ate them,” Anduin said simply, sipping from a water glass. “I suppose they’ll send more, but those two are no longer a problem.”

“You ate them?” Khadgar boomed. “Why on earth would you do that?”

“They kidnapped Anduin. I wanted revenge.”

“You were kidnapped?” Khadgar kept getting louder.

“They caught us off guard,” Anduin protested.

“What. Were. You. Doing?” Each word was pronounced deliberately, meticulously, and so, so quietly.

Wrathion and Anduin just stared at each other, then the table.

“Gods above,” Khadgar said, covering his face with his hands. “Genn is going to have a fit.”

“Don’t tell him!” They shouted in unison.

“How did you know?” Anduin added.

“I suspected,” he corrected, removing his hands. “Back in Stormwind. You stood closer than I’d expect, given that punch from months ago. And when Genn rebuked you, Wrathion stepped up. I thought you’d at least renewed your friendship.”

“We’re that obvious?” Anduin asked.

“No. You’re quite discreet. I only guessed today that it was perhaps more, when you rode in. I took the liberty of putting your things together, in one room.”

“Thank you, Archmage Khadgar,” Wrathion said formally.

“Just Khadgar,” he said wearily.

“We appreciate it. I know we’ll be apart after I return to Stormwind, and well, we weren’t relishing spending time here apart, as well. This will make it easier,” Anduin said through a mouthful of bread.

“I figured as much. You’re also the only ones on that floor. I’m much too old to put up with the antics of young lovers.”


	8. Chapter 8

“That was certainly unexpected,” Wrathion said, lying down on the spacious bed in their guest room.

Anduin kicked off his boots and joined him, curling up against the dragon. “I have to agree. The last thing I expected was Khadgar to give us a room together. Not that I’m displeased, mind you.”

“I thought we were more careful.” Wrathion smoothed a hand over Anduin’s hair.

“Me too,” he said with a yawn. “We’ve been trying to keep our distance for months. Maybe we’re getting sloppy.”

“Maybe we’re tired of pretending.”

“That too.” Wrathion’s hand moving over his hair was soothing, and with his added warmth, Anduin felt himself falling into a doze. He briefly tried to fight it, but felt himself losing.

“Are you falling asleep on me?”

“Afraid so.”

“I’m disappointed in you, King Wrynn.”

“No one needs us. Sleep with me. Khadgar said he’d have a servant wake us for dinner.”

“Don’t want to miss time with you.”

“We have more now that we don’t have to hide,” he said, patting the dragon’s chest.

“Very well, we’ll nap now, and stay up late tonight.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” He snuggled closer. “Need to repay you for that little stunt after you rescued me.”

He was all but asleep when he thought he heard the dragon whisper, “There’s never enough time with you, al klaruk. Every moment isn’t enough.”

The servant that woke them some hours later informed them dinner would be served in the same room as before, and Khadgar would be waiting on them. They headed down immediately, only stopping to straighten out sleep-wrinkled clothing.

“Apparently an afternoon of quiet was what you needed.”

Anduin plunked down in a chair, Wrathion sitting beside him this time. “You have no idea how much I needed a quiet afternoon, Khadgar. I don’t remember the last time I had one of those.”

“I can imagine. It’s part of why I asked you here. You looked so tired, like you’d aged a decade since I’d seen you last. I thought by coming here, you could get some rest.”

“So you don’t need me?” The thought hurt.

“Oh no, I need you. There are priest texts here, and they’re not useful to me. But I thought maybe you could use a break as well. And now that I know,” Khadgar gestured between the young men, “Maybe some time for you two will also restore you. No need to pretend here, it’s just me and the servants, and they’ll not tell anyone.”

Anduin relaxed, picking up his wine goblet. “Thank you. This means a great deal to me. I’ll help you with any tomes or scrolls you need. Anything you need, any help I can give, it’s yours. A chance to just be myself, and not carry the weight of the kingdom for a few days is welcome.”

Servants came in, bearing dishes of food. Talk was disrupted while the three men served themselves. Anduin found his appetite restored by the nap and the reassurance he could simply be with Wrathion while at Karazhan, and applied himself to his meal with a will.

“I haven’t seen you eat this well in months,” Wrathion commented as Anduin worked through his plate.

“Maybe it’s because I’m not beholden to a multi course dinner, complete with women to marry off, a minstrel, and court gossip,” he quipped, sipping wine. “You and Khadgar certainly aren’t going to care how I eat.”

“Why do you suppose I haven’t left my castle in more than a year?” Khadgar asked. “Court politics bore me, and the Kirin Tor are doing well enough in my absence. I have been able to stay here, searching for answers to the Azerite wound, and not having to deal with the day to day problems of a kingdom.

“Which brings me to why you’re both here,” he said, wiping his mouth. “Wrathion, I expected you here months ago, but I see why you were delayed. I have to ask you to return to the keep after Anduin returns, and I regret that, but I need your help here. We have to close that wound. Starting tomorrow, we’ll all need to dig through the library to find any references to large scale wound healing.”

“The entire library?” Anduin asked, daunted.

“Oh no. I’ve combed through most of it, and put aside piles of books and scrolls I think will be useful. You two will be going through those books. I have an entire section for you, young priest. I’m a mage, Wrathion has dragon magic. Neither of us will be any good with books about priest healing, or the Light, so it will be up to you to comb through them.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I can ask of you. Wrathion, I have a section of books on dragon magic that I want you to start with in the morning. Most are theories written by humans, but there might be gems of information in them. Also, a few books are written in draconic. I know enough draconic to let me translate some, but it’s more efficient if you go through them instead of me.”

“Very well, would you like me to start on them first?”

“No, I think the books in common first, they’ll be quicker to discount.”

“I don’t expect you two to be early risers, so after a late breakfast, we’ll start. We’ll break for a mid-day meal, and continue into the afternoon. By late afternoon I’ll have personal things to attend to, and Kirin Tor business, so you’ll be on your own until evening meal. I trust you two can entertain yourselves then.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure out something,” Wrathion said.

***********************************************************************************

Anduin found the dining room empty the next morning, and went in search of Khadgar. He found the mage in the library, conferring with Genn in the mirror.

“He’s fine, Genn. I told you twice already, they made it yesterday afternoon.”

“I’d feel better if I talked to him.”

“He’s finishing up breakfast.”

“Breakfast? It’s nearly nine in the morning. We’d have been at work for hours by now here. Are you letting him slack off?”

“Things are a little different here,” Khadgar said, crossing his arms in front of him. “We were up late talking theory about how to heal the wound; it’s only natural he’d sleep a little later today.”

They’d called it an early night last night, and he and Wrathion had stayed up late, testing the strength of the bed frame in the guest room Khadgar had given them. Anduin was still sore, but relished the feeling.

“He better not go soft while he’s with you. I know he’s young, but the Alliance depends on him.”

Anduin made to step back out of the room, but the movement caught Khadgar’s eye. “Well, speaking of the man himself,” he said, leaning on the word man, “Here he is. King Wrynn, King Greymane would like to speak with you.”

Anduin drew himself up, straightened his day clothes, and stepped to the mirror. Khadgar stepped away, but not before murmuring in his year “Tell him nothing.”

“Good morning, Genn,” he said.

“How was your journey?”

“Good. Tiring. The inn in Darkshire was full, but otherwise the trip was quiet.”

“What did you do?”

“Advisor Wrathion slept in a hay loft.”

“Interesting. Nothing of note?”

“No sir. Lots of trees and rocks, and nothing of interest. We made it here yesterday afternoon, washed up, and spent the day talking theory.”

“Hmph. Very well. Make sure you spend your time wisely. We can’t afford to have you gone any longer than you absolutely have to be. Find what Khadgar needs and come home. I’ll be checking in daily.”

Without a goodbye, Genn ended the spell.

Anduin sighed, and turned towards the dining room. Khadgar stood in the doorway, watching him.

“He’s always that gruff?”

“Always. He means well, but sometimes his sense of duty overwhelms his ability to be a person first.”

As Anduin passed Khadgar, Khadgar awkwardly slung an arm over the young man’s shoulders. “I hope your time here gives you what you need, so you can go back and face him stronger and more rested.”

Anduin reached up and put a hand on Khadgar’s. “Thank you, I think it will.”

In the dining room, Wrathion was pouring two mugs of coffee. “Good morning, Khadgar. Coffee?”

“No, thank you. You two eat up and meet me in the library when you’re done.”

Anduin sat down and dug into a steaming breakfast.

“I heard voices, were you speaking with someone?” Wrathion asked, sipping his coffee.

“Khadgar was talking to Genn through the mirror. He wanted to talk to me for a minute; I think to ease his mind that I made it here unharmed.”

Wrathion’s face darkened. “You weren’t unharmed.”

“We aren’t telling Genn that. To him, it was an uneventful trip, with nothing of note happening. You even slept in a hayloft in Darkshire when they didn’t have enough room.”

“I did?”

“Yes, Advisor Wrathion, you did.”

“I suppose I did, for you.” Wrathion sighed. “You know Genn won’t let me live that down.”

“If it makes him happy, I don’t care. It should cause fewer problems for us,” Anduin said, poking him.

Breakfast finished, the two entered the library, finding Khadgar far up a ladder. He pointed at two tables covered in books, tomes, and scrolls. “Those are the tables for you two. Start reading.”

“What are we looking for?” Anduin called up at the older man.

“Anything that sounds like it would be useful on a large wound, the world, a large living organism, or a huge problem.”

“So anything,” Wrathion said to Anduin, picking up a book and opening it. “This is your table.” He showed the title page to Anduin.

“ _The Light and How to Live It_. Yeah, definitely mine.” He took the book, grabbed a couple more, and set them on an end table. Settling down on the sofa beside the pile, he picked one up and began to read.

Wrathion followed suit, setting a stack of scrolls on the floor at Anduin’s feet. He settled himself on the sofa, head against Anduin’s thigh and began unrolling.

The morning passed quietly, with Anduin or Wrathion occasionally getting up to get more reading material. Most of the information they came across was useless, but each man found something of interest in a book now and again.

“Any leads?” Khadgar asked as they dug into the mid-day meal.

“I have lots of material on basic wound healing for battle,” Anduin said, “but nothing for healing a giant sword wound. Most are for light wounds. I don’t see how one small spell for a scratch could help against such a deep wound in Azeroth.”

“I have very little. Humans know so little about dragon magics,” Wrathion sighed. “You really don’t know what goes on among us. It’s almost silly the things you think up.”

“Care to give us an example?” Khadgar asked.

“You seem to think that a dragon’s humanoid form and their dragon form almost always match genders, and that dragons like Chromie are unusual.”

“They’re not?”

“No. We take whatever form we choose. Some of us choose a gender unlike our dragon one. That’s all.”

“Interesting,” Khadgar said.

The afternoon passed much the same way as the morning, except that the books seemed to work against Anduin.

“I’m finding nothing of use,” he complained, after setting the fifth book in a row aside. “These all deal with prayers and how to become closer to the Light, not with using the Light on wounds. Especially not on anything major.”

“At least yours deal with magic in any form. This is my third terrible history on dragons, written by an incompetent idiot,” Wrathion said, setting the book down. “Where do they find these people, anyway?”

“Young Kirin Tor graduates,” Khadgar said, bringing over more books. “Many get their start writing books, building up their names as scholars. It pays the bills, so they can afford to study more esoteric spells. Sadly, they just repeat the same boring, incorrect information their predecessors have spewed forth, without shedding any new light on the topics.”

“And so the world continues to think it knows dragons, when it really knows very little,” Wrathion said, standing and stretching. Anduin looked up from the book to watch the muscles in the dragon’s back flex and stretch.

“Good thing we have you to teach us about them,” Khadgar said cheerily, setting the pile down beside Anduin.

“As if I would give up our secrets.”

“Too bad. I could be a best selling author with all the new secrets of the dragons, if only you’d tell me. Oh well, back to reading more books, both of you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I forgot to ask, how did you find me when the bandits took me?” Anduin asked, as they walked arm in arm through Karazhan’s small garden that evening.

“I tracked your bracelet.”

Anduin stopped. “You can do that?”

“Only if I’m nearby. The magic I put into it at creation ties me to it. If I focus, I can find it, and by extension, you.”

“Is the magic strong?”

“I don’t think so?” Wrathion shrugged, and started them walking again. “It was mostly to make sure it would never be destroyed, and to keep someone from forcing it off you against your will. Of course, I was young, so who knows what I actually did to it.”

“Jaina said she could feel draconic magic about me, but could never figure out what. And the ogres knew I had it.”

“That’s likely Deadwind pass. The magic here is strange, amplified somehow. Probably due to Karazhan’s strange magics.”

“You like having all the answers, don’t you?”

“I’m a dragon, we always have answers.”

Anduin bumped his shoulder into Wrathion, who bumped back. They laughed, turning to each other.

Wrathion reached up, pulling Anduin’s leather hair tie loose. “Your hair shines like spun gold,” he murmured, running his hands through the blond tresses.

Anduin set his hands on the dragon’s hips, and closing his eyes, leaned into the caresses. “You can keep doing that.”

A low chuckle. “Sometimes you’re just like a cat.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

The soft brush of lips, as gentle as the breeze through the garden, brought with it a rising surge of want. Anduin gripped Wrathion’s hips, pulling him closer, leaning in for another kiss. A third followed, hungrier, harder.

Someone clearing their throat nearby broke the two of them apart. A servant was standing at the garden entrance, looking away.

“The Archmage bid me to tell you that he’ll be absent from the evening meal due to business. He suggested perhaps you would like to take a meal to your rooms instead. I was told to come ask.”

“We would like that,” Anduin said, stepping away from Wrathion and smoothing back his hair. “Shall we follow you?”

The trip to the kitchens was a short one, and in little time they were sequestered away in their room, a generous meal packed in a basket on a table, already forgotten.

Anduin knelt on the floor between Wrathion’s legs, shirtless and pants pulled down to his knees. The black dragon was in a similar state of disarray, pants missing, unbuttoned shirt just barely clinging to his shoulders.

“By the Gods, if you keep that up, this will be short,” Wrathion panted, as Anduin’s mouth moved on his cock.

Anduin continued to pleasure the dragon with his mouth, ignoring the hands knotted into his hair until he was forcibly jerked back.

“Enough, I want you in other ways.”

Anduin rose, shedding his pants. He pushed Wrathion back, straddling him as he settled onto the bed. Their bodies pressed together, sweaty flesh sliding against each other, eliciting groans.

“I seem to remember us being in a similar position before something quite unpleasant happened just a few days ago,” Wrathion said.

“Mhmm,” Anduin said, trailing kisses down Wrathion’s neck and chest.

“If anyone interrupts us this time, I’m eating them.”

“Good.” Kisses trailed lower, towards the dragon’s abdomen.

“Enough, I said I want you.”

Anduin slid off him, and reached into the bedside table drawer, withdrawing a vial of oil. Wrathion took it from him, slicking up his fingers. He pulled Anduin close, reaching to ready him. Anduin moaned at the first touches at his entrance, spreading his legs wider to allow access.

“That’s it, open yourself to me,” the dragon murmured as he worked. “I love watching you like this, so willing and waiting for me. Knowing it’s for me, and only me, makes it all the sweeter.” He raised his head, dropping kisses on Anduin’s brow.

“Only you, always,” Anduin whispered. “Wrathion, please.”

Wrathion rolled to his back, tugging at Anduin. Anduin slid back on top as the dragon settled his cock against the king’s entrance. Anduin slid down, whimpering.

“By the Light, Wrathion!”

Strong hands gripped Anduin’s hips, urging him to move, and he did. The feeling was intense, and as he moved, pleasure moved through him in ripples. Gripping the hands holding him, he threw his head back and moved faster.

“I’m not going to last,” Wrathion warned, voice ragged.

“Then don’t.” He moved faster. The dragon’s hands gripped him tighter, amplifying the pleasure.

A few strokes later and Wrathion came with a shout, hips rising to meet Anduin. Anduin reached down and grabbed his cock. It only took a few rough jerks before he came too, leaving his mark across Wrathion’s dark skin.

Anduin slumped, skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. “Wow.”

“I agree,” came the breathless reply. “Maybe we should try it this way more often.”

A tired laugh came out of Anduin. “If we do, it should be here, since I’m going to be stuck back in the keep soon.”

Wrathion moved him to one side, where Anduin collapsed on the bed. “We’ll have to get in many more attempts before then.”

He lie on the covers while Wrathion retrieved a wet cloth. The dragon seemed to enjoy the ritual of cleaning them both up after, and Anduin had come to enjoy it as well. The care Wrathion took made him feel well and truly loved.

“If we don’t find an answer before I have to return, then you have to find one as quickly as possible. I want you back at the keep as soon as you can be. I need you at my side. Facing Genn alone seems impossible.”

Wrathion pulled back the covers and rolled Anduin into bed, before climbing in himself. “I promise you, I will do all I can to find the answer to the azerite problem, so I can get back to you. I love you, and I will be by your side always, my prince.”

***********************************************************************************

Anduin woke the next morning, a pounding in his head making him groan.

“Problem?”

“Headache,” he said, rubbing his temples.  
“Rest a bit, see if it gets better. I’ll explain to Khadgar. We can make up the lost time this afternoon. Unless you had plans?”

Anduin shook his head, groaning as the movement set off fresh pain. “No plans. For once, my schedule is so… open. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Wrathion came to the bedside, dropping a gentle kiss on Anduin’s forehead. “For now, rest. I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

Anduin curled back up in the bed, pulling the covers up to his ears. He drifted, dozing lightly, dreaming of gardens of magical flowers with bird sized dragons flitting about. A warm hand on his hair pulled him back to wakefulness.

“Khadgar sent me with a potion for your headache.” Wrathion gently eased Anduin into a semi sitting position, and offered him the green liquid.

Anduin downed it in one go, making a face. “Ugh, willow bark. I know it works, but the taste is foul.”

“He says come down once that kicks in, he’ll keep some food waiting for you. But not to take all day, unless you relish spending the night in the library.” The smile on the dragon’s face made Anduin hope the mage was joking.

“I’ll be down as soon as this gets better,” Anduin promised, kissing Wrathion. “I don’t imagine it will take long now.”

His prediction was true, and it took very little time before the headache subsided to manageable levels, leaving Anduin able to get out of bed. He washed and dressed in comfortable clothing, glad to not be trapped in court clothing while in Karazhan.

Padding down the well-worn stairs, he made his way towards the small dining room, only to be distracted by voices down a side hallway.

“I’m still not convinced this is a good idea.”

“He’s going to need as much help as can be given. You know this.”

“But this book? This is dangerous magic. You know as well as I.”

Anduin snuck down the hallway, using statues as cover to get closer. He couldn’t see who was speaking, but recognized Khadgar’s voice.

“Believe me when I say he needs this information.”

“Very well,” Khadgar said.

“Be kind to them. They’re given the chance we never were.”

Anduin peeked around the corner, seeing a man in a heavy black cloak standing in front of Khadgar. His hood was drawn up, keeping Anduin from seeing his face.

A small book was passed from the hooded stranger to Khadgar, who took it with a sigh. The man reached out a pale hand and ran it down the mage’s cheek.

“Come to me tomorrow night. It’s midsummer, and we need to celebrate, Young Trust.”

Anduin backed away quietly, not hearing Khadgar’s response. His ears burned, and he felt like he’d just intruded into a personal moment for the mage. He hurried to the dining room, where true to Khadgar’s promise, a hearty breakfast plate sat, steaming hot.

He was halfway through the plate, and on his second cup of coffee when Khadgar strode into the room. “You’re better, good. The library is a queer place to be at night, so it’s better you don’t have to make up too much time.”

“Can I take this with me?” Anduin lifted the cup.

“Don’t spill.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t wish to spend my days as a cat in the stables.”

“You wish it would be that much fun.”

Anduin refilled his cup and took it to the library, taking up the same spot as yesterday. Wrathion was already sprawled over most of the sofa.

“How do you manage to take up so much space?”

“I’m a dragon. We are huge and require much space.”

“But you’re in human form.”

“We require much space.”

Anduin sighed and picked up a book.

A few hours later, and many, many books later, Anduin sat up straighter. “This could be promising.”

“What is it?” Khadgar called from a ladder on the second floor.

“It’s a spell for removing any items stuck deep into skin, especially where it could have broken apart. It says here for spears or for glass. Why glass?”

“Bar fights,” Wrathion said, sitting up. Anduin just looked at him.

“That sounds like a start,” Khadgar said, climbing down. “It’s certainly further than we’ve gotten so far. Is it only for priests?”

Anduin read on. “It says it’s for priests, but mentions that it’s a variation on a monk spell. I guess the creator learned it in Pandaria. Maybe monks can use it too.”

Khadgar came over and took the book from him. “If it’s a monk spell, and priests can use it, then maybe it can be adapted for others. That might be a start for what we’re looking for. Good job, Anduin. Let’s eat.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I’ll be gone tonight, so it will be just you two at the banquet.”

“Banquet?” Anduin asked.

“Yes. There’s a midsummer banquet every year. You know the castle has ghosts? They put on a yearly banquet in the hall. It’s quite the spectacle to watch. Since you can’t eat their food, the cook will leave yours in the kitchen cold box. All the servants have the night off, so they can celebrate. There’s a bonfire outside somewhere, if you wish to join them. No one will talk.”

“Gone?” Wrathion said.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Out.”

“Out where?”

“Out where meddling dragons can’t bother me. Stop bothering me, or I’ll find a spell to turn you into boots.”

Anduin snickered, earning him glares from both men.

“I expect both of you to carry out your full afternoon of reading, even if I’m not here. I’ll know if you leave early. Besides, it’ll be too dark for Wrathion’s plans until well after the banquet.”

Anduin turned to the dragon. “You have plans?”

Khadgar clapped his hands. “It looks like we all have plans tonight, so let’s get back to work. The more we do today, the less we’ll have to do tomorrow, when we’re trying to recover from the effects of late night parties.”

Anduin twisted on the sofa, putting his feet in Wrathion’s lap. He opened a sizable leather tome and looked over the top at the dragon. “So, plans?”

“Of course I have plans,” Wrathion said, unaffected by Anduin’s position. He unrolled a scroll and began to read. “It’s midsummer, I couldn’t not have plans.”

Anduin looked back at his tome, scanning the open pages. “I look forward to whatever you have planned.”

“You’re not going to ask?”

“No.” He turned a page.

“Not even a little curious?”

“Oh, I am, but I’ll know soon enough.” He turned another page.

“Wrathion?” Khadgar called from a chair across the room.

“Yes, Khadgar?”

“Boots. Get back to reading.”

Wrathion mumbled something uncharitable and Anduin grinned.

He managed to make it through a half dozen tomes, all without success, before Khadgar stood.

“I’m off. I won’t expect you early tomorrow, but let’s not make an appearance so late that mid-day is when breakfast is. Wrathion, I have this for you.” He pulled a small book from a pocket and handed it to the dragon. “It’s in draconic, a dialect I can only read a little of. You may find it useful someday.”

Wrathion took it, looking curiously at the book. “Thank you, shall I start on it now?”

“No, it’s not part of the project.”

“Are you certain it’s not related to this search?”

“Not in healing Azeroth, no. Trust me. You two boys have a nice time tonight, and I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Once he’d left the room, and sufficient time had passed for Anduin to think he’d gone completely from that part of the tower, he spoke. “I saw someone give Khadgar that book yesterday.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. He was in a hooded cloak. I heard them talking and I uh,” he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed at his eavesdropping.

Wrathion laughed. “Were you spying on them?”

“I didn’t mean to! They just seemed so serious. So I left without saying anything so I wouldn’t bother them.”

“Hooded cloak, a man, anything else?”

“Khadgar obviously knew him. Oh, he said something about trust.”

“Like said he trusted him?”

“No, more like a nickname?”

“Oh. That would explain it.” Wrathion straightened and put the book in a pants pocket.

“Explain what?”

“The man. He’s… an old mentor of Khadgar’s. Don’t worry, Khadgar wouldn’t pass along an old book unless it came from someone he had faith in. I’ll read it later. I suspect it’s a rare book of dragon spells. There are a few of them left.”

Anduin shrugged, content with the explanation. “Like I said, I ducked out of the way. It was weird though, the man reached out and touched him, just once that I saw, a touch on the face. Maybe there’s more there than we realized.”

Wrathion pulled Anduin over, kissing him. “Maybe that’s between the two of them, my prince. Let them have their time, and tonight, we’ll have ours.”

***********************************************************************************

Cook had left enough food behind to feed an army, or at least a hungry dragon and a young king, Anduin supposed, as they pulled platters out of the cold box.

“We could forgo the plates, and just take a couple platters up with us,” he suggested. “It’s not like we need to worry about it with Khadgar gone.”

“You’d see me eat with my hands like a savage?”

“We could take silverware, we just wouldn’t need plates,” he said defensively.

“I jest, I jest. Platters are fine, my love. Besides, it’s not like we’re here to impress the ghosts.”

Together, they wrangled several platters up the stairs to the banquet hall. It was already filling up with ghosts, and they could see tables set with transparent dinnerware. Finding a small table set off to the side, they settled in.

Digging into a platter laden with meats and cheeses, Anduin set about slicing a wedge of Dalaran sharp into pieces for them both. Wrathion was content to pluck tomatoes off another platter and slice them into wedges, all while watching the ghostly servants move about.

“Look, they’re bringing out the first courses.”

Anduin looked up from the cheese. While he’d sliced, the guests had filled the numerous tables, and were talking amongst themselves. They paid the king and the dragon no attention.

“Do you think they can see us?”

“I doubt it. I think they’re stuck in whatever time they were in. The world of the living has no effect on them now.”

The two watched as plate after plate of the first course came out. Anduin wasn’t well versed in dinners to be able to guess exactly what it was, but it appeared to be a mix of greens, with, well, something.

“I think we have the better dinner. Here,” Wrathion said, offering a piece of tomato.

Anduin leaned over and let the dragon feed him “Even if we are eating with our hands like savages?”

“Even if.” The two shared a smile.

Anduin picked up a piece of cheese and offered it to Wrathion. He delicately took it from the outstretched fingers, nipping Anduin’s fingers playfully. Anduin laughed.

“Tease,” he said, pulling his hand back.

“I try.”

They watched the banquet, marveling at the courses laid out.

“Is this course five?” Anduin asked, as another plate of greens, this time they appeared stewed, was set in front of the diners.

“I think so? I counted four, but I was in the kitchens refilling our tankards, so I suppose I missed a course entering.”

“They brought in the soup when you were gone,” he confirmed. “Don’t ask me what kind, all I could tell was soup.”

“With the number of formal banquets you’ve been to, I would expect you to be an expert in all things culinary at this point, my prince.”

“Maybe in modern cuisine, but this banquet took place how long ago?”

“Five-hundred years? Give or take a hundred? It’s well older than either of us.”

Anduin shrugged. “How would I know what was popular that long ago? Maybe Ebonhorn should be here instead of me. He might be able to tell you all about this.”

“He’s not nearly as pretty as you are.”

Anduin blushed.

“Ah, here comes the main course. Look at the size of those boars. How did they find the space to roast them all?” Wrathion marveled.

“How did they find the time, with everything else?”

A row of roast boars, each on a platter the size of their table, entered the room. Even though they were ghostly, Anduin swore he could smell the roast meat and see the red of the apple in each mouth. The boars were paraded around the tables then set down, one to each large table.

“That’s incredible.”

“Khadgar was right, this is a spectacle not to be missed.”

They’d moved from the heavier items into the fruits and lighter cheeses as the dessert courses were finally offered to the ghostly diners.

“I hope whatever surprise you have planned tonight doesn’t require me to move very fast,” Anduin groaned. “I’ve eaten too much.

“You’ve eaten half what I ate. You can’t be that full.”

“I’m not a dragon with a bottomless stomach.”

“Pfft, details. Besides, they” he indicated the room’s occupants, “ate three times what you or I did.”

“They’re dead.”

“They weren’t when this happened.”

“Whatever, I’m still stuffed. You fed me too many tomatoes.”

“Stop complaining. You’ll feel fine in a bit. Besides, we need to get this put away so I can show you my surprise.”


	11. Chapter 11

Anduin hated to admit it, but Wrathion had been right. After taking care of the leftover food in the kitchen below, then following him up to a smaller tower, he did feel better.

“Why are we coming out here?” he asked, following Wrathion out a small door to a mostly flat roof.

“You’ll see in a moment. Stay there.”

Anduin stayed by the door, watching as Wrathion walked towards the middle of the roof, then turned to face him. He smirked, and there was a flash. Once the light cleared from Anduin’s sight, Wrathion stood there, in his true form.

Anduin took several steps forward before stopping. “Now can I come out?”

“Now you may. I didn’t want to step on you before.”

Anduin approached the drake, taking in the sight of him. “You’re incredible.”

“Of course I am. I am a dragon, after all.”

He placed a hand on Wrathion’s head, tentatively. The dragon leaned into the touch. Thoughtfully, he ran his hand along what he guessed was a cheek, eliciting a purr. Emboldened, he moved back until he was at Wrathion’s horns.

“So that’s where your earrings go,” he said softly, touching one sparkling horn, ringed with gold. Wrathion let out a chuckle.

“Yes and no. Dragons are complicated beings, as you are well aware. But this isn’t my surprise. I am yours to inspect in my true form, any time you wish it.”

“This isn’t it? This would be more than enough. You know I find you magnificent.”

“No, I thought you might like to take a moonlit flight with me tonight.”

Anduin stilled.

“Anduin?”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t make an idle offer. You know that.”

Anduin threw his arms around the broad head, dropping kisses on Wrathion. “I would love to, more than anything. I have dreamed of this for years.”

“Then climb up, and we will go flying, my prince.”

Anduin climbed up, settling in just in front of Wrathion’s wings. Clutching the dragon’s neck, he asked, “Is this too tight?”

“Hardly. Just make sure you don’t get too relaxed. Can’t have the High King of the Alliance falling to his death off a Black Dragon on Midsummer. It would forever tarnish my image.”

“I would never risk your reputation over something so silly.” Anduin reached down and patted Wrathion’s neck. “I’ll hold on.”

With that promise, Wrathion leapt off the tower, wings unfurling and beating rapidly at the air. After a short drop, they began to climb. Anduin forced himself to keep his eyes open, although he swore he’d left his heart and stomach behind, on the ground, after Wrathion took that first plunge. All he could see was the afterimage of the ground rushing up to meet them.

Each pump of Wrathion’s wings took them higher, and Anduin finally stopped staring at the back of Wrathion’s neck and turned his head. The view was amazing. They weren’t high yet, still circling the tower slowly as the dragon climbed, but what he could see was incredible. He could see the bonfire the servants of Karazhan had lit, burning merrily a short distance from the tower itself. From their height, the people dancing about it looked no larger than the tin soldiers he’d played with as a child.

As they neared the top of the tower, he could see a small brazier glowing on the terrace at the very top. The light was dim, but it looked like two figures were seated side by side, next to it. Then Wrathion turned, and it slipped from view.

They headed north, up the pass. The moon was full, illuminating everything. He could see a silver ribbon of water trickling through the bottom of the pass, it’s shining surface broken up by the occasional rock. Rocks along the main road rose up, glowing in the faint light and casting dark shadows behind them. He squinted as he looked north, and could see faint fires glowing where he guessed the ogre encampment they’d encountered on the way down was. They’d covered a lot of ground.

Wrathion took a sweeping curve, and headed back south. Once he’d straightened out, Anduin took a moment to run his hands up and down the dragon’s neck, marveling at the feeling of scales beneath his hands. A contented sound came rumbling back to him.

“Don’t stop,” Came the soft command, barely audible above the wind.

He kept running his hands up and down Wrathion’s neck, getting a feel for how the scales overlapped and how the sizes changed. He even leaned forward, using his legs to hold on, to feel down Wrathion’s front, and up his throat. He didn’t notice they were close to the castle until he heard the dragon speak.

“Hang on, al klaruk, it’s time we land.”

Anduin held on while Wrathion circled the tower again, this time steeper. As he settled on the roof, Anduin slung a leg over him and slid to the ground, legs wobbly. He leaned against Wrathion for a moment, before moving up to his head. He pushed his sleeves up, and noticed his bracelet glowing.

“Should it be doing that?”

“It’s dragon magic, and I am a dragon, using magic.. They call to each other. It’s nothing more than that.”

Anduin took Wrathion’s head in his hands, looking him in the eyes as best he could. “Thank you, Wrathion. I will treasure this night for as long as I live. You have given me a gift beyond measure.”

Gently he kissed Wrathion’s broad snout.

“Step back, my prince, so I may shift and kiss you properly.”

**********************************************************************************

Anduin woke gradually, nestled in the dragon’s arms. For a moment he’d forgotten where they were, and the unfamiliar surroundings took him off guard for a moment. Then his brain snapped into focus, and he remembered the banquet the previous night, the moonlight flight, and the night that came after. He hummed in pleasure.

“Morning, my prince,” came a sleepy voice next to him.

“Morning.” Anduin lifted a hand to cup Wrathion’s handsome face. Wrathion’s sash came with it, still tied to Anduin’s wrist.

“Oh my. I thought we’d taken care of that last night,” the dragon said, then yawned.

“I think it’s a wonder we ended up in the bed last night. Untie me, please?”

Wrathion’s nimble fingers made quick work of the sash, tossing it off the bed. “Guess I’m not wearing that today.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s wrinkled.”

“Khadgar won’t notice.”

“I will.”

“You are so fussy,” Anduin laughed, getting out of bed. He dressed casually, and tugged the reluctant dragon out of the room when he wouldn’t quit preening.

“You two are all smiles this morning.” Khadgar had a smile of his own. “How was the ride last night?”

“Wonderful!” Anduin said, pouring coffee for the three of them. “My first dragon ride, and it couldn’t have been more beautiful.” He smiled at Wrathion and offered a coffee cup.

Wrathion took it, smiling as well. “To be fair, there was a lot of riding going on last night…”

“Enough,” Khadgar slapped his hands over his ears. “I don’t need to hear the bedtime escapades of two fools in love.”

Anduin and Wrathion shared a hearty laugh, and sat down to breakfast. Once finished, they moved into the library behind Khadgar, and stopped.

Genn was in the mirror, red faced and yelling.

“Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you for hours. Anduin, why are you up so late? Where are your boots?”

Anduin stepped up “It’s the morning after midsummer, Genn. Everyone slept late. It’s not like the bonfire shuts off at midnight so we’ll all go to bed.”

“Don’t get impertinent with me, boy. Why aren’t you wearing boots?”

“Because I didn’t want to put them on. By the Light, Genn, I’ll be in three places today: my room, the dining room, and the library. None of them require heavy footwear. Besides, I can put my feet on the furnishings this way and be comfortable, and not destroy anything. Khadgar hasn’t complained yet.”

Khadgar stepped up. “Anduin is fine, Genn. Karazhan is not a formal place, unlike Stormwind Keep. If it weren’t for the warding spells, I’d let the boys take the books to their rooms and read in bed all day.”

Genn turned purple. “Don’t you dare. A king needs to be up and available to his people during the day, not lazing about.”

Anduin heard a noise behind him, and turned. Wrathion had a hand to his face, hiding a snicker. Anduin felt his lips twitch in response. He coughed and turned back to the mirror.

Khadgar was still speaking. “What do you need, Genn? You’ve obviously found us alive and well. Speak your peace so we may get about our day.”

“I heard from Darkshire that there was a strange shape in Deadwind last night, circling the ogre camps.”

“And?”

“I wondered if you knew anything about it.”

“No. Nothing came by the tower that I noticed.” Anduin noticed the mage had his fingers behind his back, crossed like a small child.

“Nothing?”

“Absolutely nothing unusual here, Genn. Anything else?”

“I need to know when Anduin is coming back. He’s already been gone a week.”

“It took me three full days and part of a fourth to get here. I’ve only touched a third of the books Khadgar needs me to read. I’ll need more time. You can’t expect me to invest a week of travel time, total, to only stay here three days. That’s foolish, Genn.”

“But your kingdom-”

“Ran perfectly fine when my father went off to the Broken Isles to fight the Legion, and has run just fine with me having to travel before, Genn. It can be run by you, and the advisors, while I do this, for at least a little while longer. A week, perhaps ten days more. Then Advisor Wrathion and I will travel back, and he’ll return here to continue with Archmage Khadgar.” _And I’ll be sleeping alone again._

A muscle in Genn’s jaw twitched. “Very well. Then I’ll continue to check in daily to see how your progress fairs.”

“That won’t be necessary. Every few days is fine.”

“No, for my peace of mind it must be daily.”

“If you want daily, we’ll contact you. But not at the gods damned hour of seven in the morning,” Khadgar broke in. He waved at the mirror, and the reflection began to cloud. “Good day, King Greymane.”

Anduin slumped against Wrathion once the mirror turned opaque. “Thank you, Khadgar. I couldn’t take much more of that.”

“You withstood more than I could. I would have turned it off sooner if he hadn’t been more civil. Wrathion, you’re taller, come here.”

Khadgar reached to a side table and pulled out a cloth.

“Cover that damn thing, will you? I don’t want any more angry surprises after breakfast. By the gods, what if he’d caught you two on the sofa?”


	12. Chapter 12

A servant came into the room the next afternoon. This servant came and went all day with various messages for Khadgar, and as such, Anduin paid him little attention.

“Looks like you’ll be cutting the afternoon short, boys. The bandits are back.”

“Not possible. I ate them.”

“Not the same bandits. More of their group. Same place as before.”

Anduin shut his book with a sigh. He’d been reading up on deep healing spells, and they were fascinating. “So we’re to ride out and dissuade them from returning?”

“I was thinking something a little more… dramatic.”

“Wrathion’s supposed to eat them all again?”

“Well, no. Someone has to carry a message. Only one of them, but still, someone.”

“So you’re sending the King of the Alliance and the Earthwarder to slay bandits?” Wrathion asked.

Khadgar fished in a pocket, and produced a pair of necklaces. “I was going to send a nondescript man and a generic dragon to scare bandits and make them think a dragon is patrolling the area. If word got out the King of Stormwind and his pet black dragon were flying about, possibly murdering people, you would have a potential revolt on your hands. Can’t have that, can we?”

“I’m no one’s pet,” Wrathion sniffed.

“I’ve heard you were cute when you were a whelp.”

Anduin stood. “Oh he was! One time, he ate too many bowls of noodles, and then changed into a whelp and couldn’t fly! He was so fat, it was really cute.”

“I thought you had forgotten about my lapse in judgment that night,” Wrathion growled, snatching the charms from Khadgar. “Let’s get into our riding leathers.”

“Are you you sure you can fit? You did eat a lot of lunch,” Anduin teased as he followed him into the hallway.

“You jest, but I have the ability to eat much more than you, without getting fat,” Wrathion shot back as they went up the staircase.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Not at all. You’re perfect, my prince.”

Once changed and mounted on Wrathion’s scaly back, Anduin was surprised at how much different it felt to be riding in the daylight. Being easily seen was the strangest part. He knew he was protected by the charm, and looked like an ordinary, brown haired man, but the idea of being up in the air and exposed gave him a nervous feeling in his gut.

To calm himself, he spent the flight looking about, trying to place everything he’d seen a few nights before. Some things, like the tower behind them, and the small stream below, were easy, but without the fires, he was unable to place the ogre dens. He did see the spot where they’d camped after he was kidnapped, and was able to pick out a few landmarks from that first, short flight after being kidnapped. He still didn’t consider it a real flight.

When Wrathion landed on the road, outside the clearing a fair bit, Anduin was puzzled.

“Climb off, please.”

He obeyed. “What’s going on?”

Wrathion flashed to his human form. “I thought we might try human persuasion first. That’s what you’d do first, right? Talk to them?”

Anduin shrugged. “Now that I know what they do, maybe not. They don’t play by the rules, why should we?”

“In this case, I don’t feel like eating people. Let’s talk first, see if we can convince them to stay out of Deadwind.”

Anduin shrugged. “I suppose if they don’t listen, you can always change and scare them.”

“Or eat them then. I’m not expecting them to listen.”

They took the small path towards the clearing, Wrathion leading the way. Anduin forced himself to focus on the surroundings and potential danger, not Wrathion’s ass. He did have a fine behind, but watching it would do no good if it got either of them hurt.

As the path opened up, Anduin saw the bandits had their camp set up in the same manner as before. Tents ringed about a campfire, horses tethered by trees, and one smaller tent set up away from the others. Anduin presumed that was where their captive, if they caught one, would be housed.

“Howdy folks,” Wrathion said, putting on a bit of a drawl and waving at the half dozen men who’d drawn swords and turned towards them when they entered the clearing.

“You boy lost?” asked the man closest to them, a hefty man in well-worn riding leathers and a droopy hat.

“Nope,” the dragon said. “We were looking for you folks.”

“Well, you found us. Now state your business.”

“You shouldn’t be operating here. The mage in the tower knows about you, and he won’t stand for you kidnapping people.”

Droopy Hat scoffed, spit on the ground. “What’s he going to do? He’s in his tower.”

Anduin spoke up. “He sent us.”

The group laughed. Anduin felt his ears burn.

“What, two youngins barely out of boyhood? You don’t scare us. It’s six to two, and we’re all handy with weapons. Go on, scoot, before we change our minds. We’ll be out of here in a few days. The mage can come take care of us himself, if he’s so bothered.”

“You really don’t want the mage involved,” Anduin said. “He has a short temper, and he’s not one to be merciful when his patience is tested.”

“Don’t care. He’s not here. Get out of here, before we do something you’ll regret.”

Anduin and Wrathion looked at each other. So much for persuasion. Anduin took a few steps back, faltering like he was torn between running and staying. Really, he was trying to get out of Wrathion’s way.

“I don’t think so,” Wrathion said, turning back to Droopy Hat. “I really had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. You all taste so foul.”

In a flash, he was back in dragon form, all dark scales and sparkling highlights. He was such a sight to behold. Wrathion opened his jaws and shot a jet of flame, causing the men to scramble back and try and take cover behind the tents. That lasted long enough for the dragon to set the tents ablaze as well as catching two of the bandits on fire.

Anduin took cover behind a tree, avoiding Wrathion’s tail, and to keep an eye out for anyone trying to escape the small clearing. He had a perfect view of the next few movements.

One of the men came forward with a short sword, trying to stab Wrathion’s front leg. He swatted the man away, sending him crashing into a burning tent, losing the sword on the ground in the process. The man staggered up, then dropped down, rolling to put out the flames. Not noticing the sword he’d dropped, he rolled across it, cutting across his back. He screamed, curling up into a ball.

Anduin saw another man approach Wrathion, swinging a large, two handed axe. He was so intent on that man he almost missed the last bandit trying to make a break for it, right past him.

“Halt!” he yelled, throwing out an arm. The bandit ran right into it, catching himself in the throat and falling back.

“You little-” the man started, but Anduin drew his short sword and pointed it at the man.

“You’re not getting out of here until he,” Anduin nodded at Wrathion, who appeared to be eating a bandit, “says you can go.”

The bandit drew a sword of his own, and squared off against Anduin, who sighed. He didn’t want to hurt the man if he could help it. Calling up the Light, he sent a smite towards the man, catching him off guard. After a yelp, the man backed away, into the clearing, and hid behind a horse.

Anduin kept an eye on him, but turned most of his attention to the clearing. He saw that Droopy Hat had dropped his weapon and run to the back of the clearing, which was rimmed with a high stone wall. He was looking frantically to each side of him for cover that just wasn’t there.

Wrathion advanced on Droopy Hat, who tried to become one with the wall. Anduin watched a dark stain form on the front of the man’s trousers, and repressed a snicker. “I offered you the chance to leave, and never return. You opposed me. It was a poor decision.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”

“Of course you didn’t know, you ignorant buffoon. It shouldn’t have mattered. You were told to leave. But know this, a dragon patrols Deadwind, and if I catch any of you anywhere near here, you will be eaten on sight.”

“We understand, Lord Dragon! We’ll leave right away, and stay gone!”

“You’d better.” The dragon turned, and stalked towards the entrance to the clearing. As he passed the two men on fire, he whipped his tail, sending them flying into the clearing wall. Their screams stopped at once.

“Mount up,” He commanded Anduin, who wasted no time.

“You’re incredible,” he said, low enough for only Wrathion to hear.

“I know.”

***********************************************************************************

He was halfway through a book on combining healing magics with other priests when Khadgar dumped 3 books into his lap, knocking the first book askew.

“I was reading that.”

“So pick it back up. Just get to these before you quit for the day. They might be useful.”

He checked the spines, and found them to be monk and shaman books from Pandaria. “When did I become a monk and a shaman?”

“Today.”

“Very well.” He set them aside, retrieved his book, and went back to reading. It looked like priests could combine their healing magics to create a stronger healing spell, that could healer better than a priest trying it solo, and without wearing the priest out so much. He was fascinated by the concept, and wondered if it could be applied with the deep healing book he’d read recently, to be applied to live saving healing.

“Ahem.”

He looked up, and Khadgar was still standing over him.

“Yes?”

“Are you going to read the books?”

“I thought you said I just needed to get to them today.”

Wrathion chuckled, the sound rumbling up from where his head lie in Anduin’s lap. “He said that, but he meant drop everything and read what he handed you.”

“Very well. But this book is important, Khadgar. I can feel it. It’s how priests can combine healing spells together, to get a greater effect of healing without draining one single priest. Imagine how that could work if we had enough priests, and some deep healing spells. We could accomplish a lot more without risking someone becoming overtaxed and dying on us.”

Khadgar held out his hand for the book. “I’ll put it in the pile with the others.”

He reluctantly handed over the book. “If there’s a way for me to borrow it, and the one on deep healing, after this is all over, I want to. They’re fascinating. The Stormwind priests have never said anything about either subject before.”

“Perhaps both types of magic are dangerous,” Wrathion grumbled, shifting on the sofa. “Can’t have the High King dying on us, can we?”

“I’d be careful,” he said stubbornly.

Wrathion only sniffed.

Anduin picked up the first book, a slim volume written by a shaman who studied in Pandaria about the same time he’d been healing from the events of the Divine Bell.

“I think I remember this shaman,” he said to no one in particular. “I never met her, but she was studying with the monks that were healing me while I recovered. They mentioned her to me.”

“Troll shaman? Azoti?” Wrathion asked.

Anduin checked the front. “That’s the name.”

“I met her. She seemed like a decent sort. Very curious about the monks and how they worked. I think she wanted to try and find a way to infuse shaman rituals with monk ways.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if this entire problem isn’t going to be solved that way,” Anduin said.

“As am I. The more we dig, the more it seems we’re encountering healing spells that cross disciplines. Wrathion, what have you found among the draconic tomes?” Khadgar asked as he sat down.

“Not much. Each Aspect has its own magic, and it’s not in the scrolls or books. But many of these books do talk about the ability to heal within each Aspect. No one group does it the same, but we all have it. It seems like the dragons will need to be involved in whatever plan you have.”

“I’m beginning to think this is a much bigger project than was originally thought,” Khadgar said, running his fingers through his hair. “I may need to convince a council to be convened, with major heads of healing orders, and some of the more influential leaders to be involved. We may need to call upon the champions as well as the healers, to see what can be done to save Azeroth. But that’s not today. Today, we go through books, as usual.”


	13. Chapter 13

Anduin watched Wrathion prepare for bed, enjoying the way his muscles flexed as he took his shirt off.

“You’re sighing,” the dragon said, not turning around. He undid his sash, setting it on the nightstand.

“Just admiring the view.”

A half turn, and a raised eyebrow. “Oh?”

“You are gorgeous.”

“As are you, my love.”

Anduin felt his cheeks warm. Wrathion crossed the room and took him in his arms, kissing him lightly. Anduin returned the kiss, wrapping his arms about the dragon’s neck, inhaling the musky, smoky smell of him.

“Why do you always smell so good?”

“Dragon, remember?”

“Like I could forget.”

Wrathion chuckled, and Anduin reveled in the sound.

“You really are magnificent as a dragon.”

“So you’ve said.”

“And I will keep saying,” he insisted, pulling back enough to look the taller man in the eyes. “You are wonderful, amazing, incredible, and many other words I can’t think of now. And I can’t tell you how much it means to you that you’ve chosen to share your heart with me.”

“Al klaruk, there’s never been anyone else to even consider.”

Anduin kissed him fiercely, fisting his hands in Wrathion’s hair and pulling him closer. The dragon growled and pulled him tight, where Anduin could feel he was getting the reaction he’d hoped for. He wanted Wrathion, and it looked like he was going to get what he wanted.

“You’re overdressed for this,” Wrathion growled as they broke the kiss.

Anduin hastily shed his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. “Better?”

“Much.” Wrathion undressed more leisurely, folding his trousers and setting them on a chair. Bare, he strode towards the bed, backing Anduin up as he moved.

As they reached the bed, Wrathion gently pushed Anduin down on it, kneeling over him. The heat of his thighs against Anduin’s had the king moaning in pleasure before the dragon laid his body on top, covering him with warmth.

Anduin ran his hands down Wrathion’s arms, along his sides, and down to his hips, pulling him as close as he could. He moaned when the dragon’s cock rubbed against his, sending waves of pleasure through him.

“Impatient?” The words were asked kindly.

“Want you. Always want you,” he gasped, moving his hips.

Another chuckle. “You humans, so impatient.”

Wrathion reached to his side of the bed, pulling his sash off the nightstand. Anduin whimpered in anticipation. The dragon looped it around Anduin’s wrist, tying it firmly. The sash was then threaded through the headboard, and tied around his other wrist. Anduin tested the knots, finding them secure, but not too tight.

“Of all the things from Pandaria, I never would have guessed this is what you liked best,” Wrathion murmured, kissing Anduin’s neck. “Oh look, a flush. All the way to your-”

“That’s enough,” he said, voice cracking.

“I don’t mind, you know,” Wrathion purred in his ear. “I quite like seeing you bound and helpless, begging for my touch, waiting for me to do what I want to you. I relish your trust in me.”

Wrathion kissed down Anduin’s chest, stopping to draw circles around each nipple, sucking, and then blowing each one in turn. Anduin writhed, whimpering. He moved lower, kissing down the firm abdomen, tracing his tongue through the fine golden hair there. Then, even lower.

“Wrathion!” Anduin moaned as the dragon took him in his mouth, enveloping his shaft in the fiery heat. Wrathion withdrew, licking the tip lightly, then swallowed him to the root. Anduin let out a low groan. He felt the dragon’s tongue, gently moving about as he sucked, and he tried not to buck against that talented mouth.

“You’re so good at that,” came out in a breathless whimper, as he began to lose the battle. “I’m close already.”

Wrathion ignored him, continuing to work as his length, one hand pressing his legs apart, the other cupping his balls. Every so often he’d reach behind to rub at his opening, to tease, every so slightly, at what Anduin wanted the most.

“Wrathion please, I’m so close, by the Light, Wrathion!” He came hard, spilling into Wrathion’s hot, willing mouth. The dragon swallowed him down, lapping up every drop. He then let go of Anduin’s cock, letting it come free of his mouth with a pop.

“I do believe, my prince, that you are as tasty as you are pretty.”

Anduin laughed, feeling another flush coming on.

“And you blush so prettily. But now that I’ve had a taste of you, I want more.”

Anduin regarded him, all the flushed dark skin, lightly covered with sweat, the impressive cock, and the gorgeous red eyes, and his mouth went dry. This incredible dragon had chosen him, of all people, to love.

“Please,” he whispered.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He withdrew a small vial of oil from the nightstand, and coated his fingers with it. Reaching between Anduin’s legs, he worked at the pucker, teasing him with one finger, then two. Anduin opened for him, moaning at the sensation. Thanks to regular lovemaking, it didn’t take long for him to be ready. Wrathion entered him, one hand on his hip, languidly working his way in.

“You always feel so good,” the dragon murmured, as he seated himself in deep. “Can’t get enough of you.”

Anduin moved his hips, trying to entice him to move. Wrathion took the hint, and began to move, slowly at first. As Anduin moved with him, their pace began to increase. Anduin’s hands clenched and unclenched, grabbing what little of the sash he could reach. He could feel himself getting hard again, rubbing against the dragon’s skin.

“More,” Anduin demanded.

“Greedy king.”

“You love it,” he countered, raising his hips to meet each thrust.

“I love you.” Wrathion corrected, thrusting harder.

Anduin moaned, head thrown back. Wrathion gripped his hips, pounding into him, and he lost himself in the moment. There was simply pleasure, and need, and dragon. He felt himself on the edge, so close, so very close, and then Wrathion was coming inside him, filling him. It was enough, and he came, again.

Bliss overcame him, and he floated on a cloud of it. He felt Wrathion withdraw, and untie his wrists. Both arms felt like lead, so he let them fall where they willed.

It wasn’t until Wrathion returned with a cloth that he came back to reality. “That’s cold.”

“We don’t have hot water up here.”

“I always forget that.”

Anduin heard Wrathion murmur something, then the cloth was pressed against his skin again, this time warmly.

“Warming spell?”

“I always forget about that one.”

“Perhaps you spend too much time in human form.”

“I like human form. It lets me do so many more things.”

“Like what we just did?”

“Exactly. Would be much harder were I a drake.”

Anduin laughed. “You know, I don’t even think that would be possible.” He held up a hand. “No, don’t tell me if it is. I have no interest in finding out. I don’t mind you’re a dragon, and I don’t mind when it comes through, like your forked tongue, or even the incident that gave me my scar, but that’s one line I’d rather not cross.”

“I think that’s a reasonable one. I’d be worried I’d squash you, you poor breakable human.”

Anduin held out his arms, limply, once Wrathion was finished. The dragon crawled back into bed, and into his arms, where he let out a satisfied sigh. Anduin stroked his beard, reveling in the softness of it.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do, my price. And I love you, with all my black heart.”

***********************************************************************************

“– And that’s why I think I need to focus on the priest books, and not the monk or shaman ones. I think I should stick to what I know, to get to those details faster. If you’re calling a council, maybe someone from each discipline can come comb through the books. Everyone can bring an acolyte.”

“I don’t want students in my library.”

“Then bring a second, less senior healer. They can go through tomes and books and scrolls while the senior healer talks theory.”

“I suppose,” Khadgar grumbled, sipping his coffee.

“They’d be less likely to wreck your library,” Wrathion pointed out, buttering a piece of toast. “Although, too many might clutter it up.”

“Too many people will clutter up the tower.”

“We could hold it at the keep?” Anduin suggested, half halfheartedly.

“Genn would have a fit,” Wrathion and Khadgar said in unison.

“All the more reason to hold it there,” Wrathion mused.

“I can’t get the library there. And a lot of these books are fragile. No, it must be here. The servants will be thrilled.” He let out a long sigh.

“I could send some from the keep if it would help?”

“That might, actually. Once we iron out how many we need to have here, maybe you could travel back and arrange for a delegation to come for a couple weeks? I’m sure the mages there could work a portal spell to the courtyard, to keep travel time down. “

“I’m sure we can arrange something.” Anduin stood and headed for the library. “So I’m not responsible for the non priest books today? I still have a huge pile to get through.”

“I suppose. Can you finish that shaman one you started yesterday though? I think it has the most promise, then we’ll delegate the rest to someone else.”

“Sure,” he said, plopping down on the sofa. He pulled one leg up, making space for Wrathion, who cuddled in. He opened the book and set it on his knee, stroking Wrathion's hair with the other.

“I love it when you do that,” the dragon said, leaning into the touch, opening a book. Anduin noted it was the small brown book Khadgar had given him on Midsummer. He glanced at it, but realized it really was in draconic and turned back to the shaman’s book.

While he couldn’t relate to the way shaman called to the spirits of the world for healing, the theories were interesting, and he found himself absorbed in the book. There were plenty of references to Azoti’s time at the healing temple, and he even found a reference to her studying his medical records. The shaman had made an effort to conceal his identity, not mentioning his royal background, or the event that had crushed almost every bone in his body, but Anduin recognized himself.

He was so into reading about the shaman healing techniques and the possible adaptations of the monk techniques that he didn’t notice the shouting at first.

“Khadgar! Khadgar! Take the damn sheet down, I need Anduin. NOW! Dammit Khadgar! I’m tired of yelling at nothing!”

Anduin and Wrathion sprang apart, landing on opposite ends of the sofa. Anduin busied himself pretending to read the book, while Wrathion stood, and leisurely walked to the mirror. Khadgar, up on a ladder, ignored everything.

Pulling the mirror down, Wrathion shot Genn a smirk. “King Greymane, how nice of you to call. What can I do for you?”

“You can get the hell out of my way and let me talk to Anduin. I know he heard me. Half the damn tower should have heard me, for how long I was shouting. Don’t you boys have and damn manners?”

Anduin stood, straightened his clothes, and walked to the mirror. “I’m sorry Genn, I was absorbed in my book. What can I do for you?”

“I need you here, as soon as possible. Sylvanas has been spotted.”


	14. Chapter 14

Anduin felt the blood drain from his face, and his hands go cold. “She’s been found? Where?”

“Lurking around Lordaeron. Scouts reported her there not a week ago. They hurried to get this news to us as fast as possible. How soon can you be back? Can Khadgar loan you a gryphon?”

Anduin looked up where Khadgar perched on a ladder. The mage shook his head.

“I don’t think a gryphon is an option.”

“Dammit. We need you here so we can coordinate.”

“I can fly him there,” Wrathion said, stepping up beside Anduin. “I know you don’t trust me, King Greymane, but I promise you I’ll get him there in one piece. I’m your fastest option if you need King Anduin there.”

Genn regarded him for a long moment, brow furrowed. “That’s a generous offer, Advisor. I will concede you have me at a disadvantage. I do not like the idea of the king flying here via dragon, but you have proven yourself worthy.”

Anduin looked at Wrathion, who ignored him in favor of focusing on Genn. He sighed. “Then I’ll see you this afternoon. Let me finish my work here and pack, it won’t take long. We had planned on breaking for a mid-day meal soon anyway.”

“I’ll have the gardens cleared so Advisor Wrathion can land, and I’ll see you soon.” He ended the spell.

As soon as the glass was opaque, Anduin was in Wrathion’s arms. Wrathion stroked his hair.

“We knew it wouldn’t last, my love. This was only a brief time before we had to get back to our duties. We made the most of it, didn’t we?”

Anduin lifted his head, eyes filled with tears. He took a deep breath, willing them not to spill. “We did, but I wish we had more time. It’s never enough, not with you.”

“I’ll help you pack.”

“I have something for you, bring your packs here when you’re ready. And don’t rush. Genn won’t know if it takes you some extra time to get ready to go,” Khadgar added, putting a hand on Anduin’s shoulder.

“Thanks Khadgar.”

He and Wrathion headed to their room. Once there, Anduin looked longingly at the bed, where the dragon’s sash was still woven in the headboard.

“We don’t have time, al klaruk.”

“I know. It would be nice though,” he said, turning towards his packs. He stuffed his clothes in haphazardly, not bothering to fold anything. The servants would handle it all anyway once he got back. Most of his clothing was clean, thanks to Khadgar’s small staff, and his riding leathers were ready to go. He changed, stuffing his casual clothes into the packs as well.

“What do you think Genn would do if I showed up without boots?” He asked Wrathion with a smile.

“Have a fit,” they said together, and laughed.

Wrathion reached into Anduin’s hastily stuffed pack, and pulled out the shirt he’d been wearing that day. He tucked it under the pillow.

“To remember you when you’re gone,” was all he’d say to Anduin’s quizzical look. Anduin let it go.

They rounded up his packs and headed back down the stairs, Anduin slowing with each step.

“Any slower, and you’ll be going backwards, my prince.”

“I don’t want to go home.”

“I don’t want you to go, but we must all do things we don’t want. I don’t want to be cooped up in a stuffy tower with a cranky mage, but here I am.”

“I’m not always cranky, just when I have insufferable dragons in residence,” Khadgar said, appearing beside them. Wrathion jumped. Anduin laughed.

Khadgar handed Anduin a small leather pack. “Open this when you get home, in your quarters, alone. Don’t share it with anyone, least of all Genn.”

Anduin nodded, strapping it on his back.

“If you have to stay over to have enough strength to fly back, I understand, but I need you back here tomorrow. We’ll need to organize and get letters going for a conclave of healing. I will need your help, Wrathion.”

“Of course. The sooner we get a conclave, the sooner Anduin comes back?”

“Of course. He’s one of our strongest priests. And I need someone with a good eye to go through all these books. I’m sure Velen will agree with me.” There was a knowing look on Khadgar’s face.

They reached the top of the shortest tower, where Wrathion preferred to take off from. He went out, flashing into his dragon form.

“That never gets old,” Anduin said.

“They are magnificent,” Khadgar agreed.

Anduin climbed up on Wrathion's back, arranging his packs and hanging onto them with one hand. He was glad he’d packed simply for the trip, the few packs he had were easy to handle. He wrapped his other arm around Wrathion’s muscled, scaly neck.

“I’ll keep in touch,” he said to Khadgar.

“You have the spell to operate the keep mirror now. It’s in your pack”

“Time to go?” Wrathion asked over his shoulder.

“Yes.”

***********************************************************************************

Anduin didn’t enjoy the flight back to Stormwind Keep nearly as much as he’d enjoyed the previous flights on Wrathion. He did look down as they passed over the towns, noting the surprise on people’s faces as they recognized a black dragon, with the king of the Alliance on his back. He could just make out the occasional child’s squeal of delight as they passed over, and he risked letting go of Wrathion to wave at the people below. The children waved back, the adults frozen in shock, fear, or both.

The closer they got to Stormwind, the more concerned Anduin got. “I hope no one shoots at you,” he yelled over the wind.

“No one will dare with you on my back. I’ll make sure of it.”

Wrathion flew lower as they approached the city. The cries from the guard rose, assaulting Anduin’s ears.

“Make way for the king! King Anduin inbound!” Wrathion bellowed as he skimmed the tops of the walls surrounding the city. Miraculously, no one fired.

He coasted along, carrying them to the Keep without incident. He pulled up, gaining height to enter the gardens, and set down gracefully in a wide, cleared space. Anduin waited until he was steady, then carefully slid off his back. He saw Genn walking over from one corner of the gardeners.

“Dammit, no time for goodbyes,” he whispered.

A small growl was Wrathion’s only response.

“Are you staying the night before you fly back?”

“I’d better not. I’d like to spend the night with proper comforts, but you know how Khadgar is. Even though he said it’s okay, it’s probably not.”

“Oh, of course it’s not. He expects you back there, with a scroll in your lap, by dinner.”

“Anduin, I’m glad you’re back, we need to move on this information as soon as possible. Dragon, I’m sure you need to go.” Genn gestured to a servant to come take Anduin’s bags.

“I need to freshen up after that ride, I’m sure I have bugs everywhere,” Anduin lied. “I’ll take my bags to my quarter and meet you at council in half an hour.”

“In half an hour?”  
“Well, if I hadn’t brought the king to you, you’d be four days waiting on him to return, so I think a half hour is the least you can grant him,” Wrathion growled.

“I suppose you’re right,” Genn relented. “You did save us a great deal of time. Thank you for bringing him back quickly, Advisor Wrathion.”

“Let me finish up with the Advisor and I’ll head right in.”

Genn nodded and headed back to the keep.

Anduin risked a quick touch to Wrathion’s head. “I’ll miss you, and I’ll be counting down the time until I can see you again. Hopefully it won’t be more than a few weeks. I’ll miss hearing your voice.”

“I’ll miss you too. Make sure you check that pack Khadgar gave you, and keep it safe. I have to go, al klaruk. Be safe while you’re here.”

Anduin moved back, giving Wrathion the space he needed to take off. He watched him flap his massive wings, gaining altitude in small increments, until his much smaller shape soared away from the keep, over the city and off into the distance.

With a sigh, Anduin moved away, towards his rooms.


	15. Chapter 15

Once in his rooms, he handled his packs and laundry, setting them where servants would take care of them. Then he shed his riding leathers with a sigh and washed up. “Back to proper court attire,” he grumbled, pulling on the clothes, chafing at the confines.

Traveling packs handled, he turned to the small pack, now sitting on his empty bed. Quickly, he undid the drawstring and pulled it open. The first thing was some folded parchment. Opening it, he found the spell for operating the mirror in the council room. “Works only on the council mirror” was written at the top and bottom of the spell. He committed it to memory and set it on the nightstand.

Next was a good sized, heavy parchment envelope. He opened it carefully, pulling out the single, thick piece of paper inside. It was a photograph, one of the few he’d seen despite the camera’s recent popularity. The shot was a simple one, the full moon, a few twinkling stars. What caught his breath was what was in the moon itself.

It was them. Silhouetted in the moon was Wrathion in his full drake splendor, wings spread as he coasted. On his back, Anduin, hair flying, sat tall. A moment of peace, immortalized in a moon-lit flight on midsummer. It was a spellbinding photograph, a once in a lifetime moment.

Still the pack held one more object. The photograph went in his bedside table, tucked under a heavy book. He pulled the last item out, wrapped in leather and tied. Working the knots loose, he unwrapped a heavy table mirror, it’s surface opaque. Could it be? A note sat in the frame.

_Anduin,_

_I asked Khadgar for this favor shortly after we arrived at Karazhan. I knew our time together would be short, and this gives us at least a chance to see each other now and again. I know your days are long, so please contact me when you’re done for the night and want to talk. I’ll be waiting._

_Wrathion_

Below was a simple spell for activating the mirror. Anduin committed this to memory as well, then used a bit of the Light to burn the note. He wanted nothing more than to keep it, but knew better.

Setting the mirror in the nightstand drawer, he squared his shoulders and went to do his duty as king.

[Photograph by the wonderfully talented nadi](https://twitter.com/cyanfacade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this particular story, but Anduin and Wrathion's journey isn't complete, at least not the one in my head.
> 
> Love and Light, what should be the final installment, should begin posting in the beginning of September. If you want to be notified shortly before I begin posting, leave a comment below, and I'll follow up with a comment when it's close.
> 
> There's also a brief one-shot, a Midsummer out-take, if you will, that will be listed as Part 3 of this series. If you enjoyed the photograph, you might enjoy the behind the scenes of Khadgar capturing it.
> 
> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
